


Guía para conquistar a Draco Malfoy por Harry Potter - Traducción

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.</p><p>Traducción Autorizada by Viih</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy por Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15802) by Viih. 



**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/2/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por-Harry-Potter   
   
 **AUTOR:**  Viih.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009 & Astartea_Nephilim  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.  
  


* * *

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**_1\. Salúdale siempre que sea posible. Y siempre sé cortés._ **

* * *

* * *

  
Hermione siempre pensó que podía esperar cualquier cosa que viniera de Harry, pero vio que estaba equivocada, muy equivocada, al ver a Harry allí, agazapado, a la espera de sabrá-que-cosa. Decidió acercarse al muchacho y saber por qué estaba allí, en medio del pasillo, en esa pose. Pero ella simplemente no espero eso.  
  
—Er ... ¿Harry? —vacilante, se agachó junto al muchacho. Trató de no ruborizarse lo más posible por ver a tanta gente mirando —.¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?  
  
—¿Eh? Ah, eres tú... —Hermione fingió no darse cuenta del tono de decepción de Harry —.Aaahn... No estoy haciendo nada, ¿por qué?  
  
—No lo sé... Creo que es porque estás en cuclillas, en medio de un pasillo, sin-saber-la-razón —dijo con impaciencia, después de todo, preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo —.Entonces ¿podrías decirme la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?  
  
—Tú también estas agachada aquí, ¿no? —intentó desviar la conversación.  
  
—No cambies el tema. Vamos, quiero una respuesta, Harry —miró al moreno a los ojos—. Por favor.  
  
—Ya te dije, no estoy haciendo nada. —Se volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba mirando antes de que Hermione llegara y se mantuvo así durante mucho tiempo. Hermione pensó en rendirse, hasta que notó que los ojos de Harry brillaban con malicia, y lo vio levantarse.  
  
—¿Harry? —le preguntó, sin saber lo que pretendía. Pero se puso de pie y miró hacia adelante para encontrar la respuesta.  
  
Y allí estaba, Draco Malfoy. Suspiró. No era tonta, sabía muy bien lo que Harry quería con Malfoy, era siempre la misma cosa. Cuando se encontraban, o era una discusión que terminaba siendo separada por los profesores o un "hola" para Madame Pomfrey. Decidió detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.  
  
Algo en la mirada de ambos la hizo detenerse.  
  
—Bien, bien Potty, pero qué sorpresa —dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente —.¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
—Tengo clases, Malfoy. ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que lo sabrías. —La voz de Harry estaba también cargada de sarcasmo, pero había algo... Diferente. No había palabras de enojo, como de costumbre, pero si palabras juguetonas, disfrazadas con sarcasmo. Bueno, al menos las de Harry, ya que nunca había sido buena para descifrar los tonos de voz de Malfoy.  
  
  
—Oh, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? —hizo un gesto dramático, poniendo su mano sobre la frente—. Espera un minuto, voy a coger tu horario, siempre está aquí, en mi bolsillo, en caso de que quiera saber dónde estás. —Él fingió buscar algo. —¡Uy! ¡No está aquí! Creo que es porque... ¡Oh! ¡No lo tengo Potty!, Entonces, cómo sabría que tenías una clase aquí. Pero te ruego que me perdones. —Tenía una mirada de preocupación falsa.  
  
—Por supuesto Malfoy, porque de lo contrario nunca más podrías dormir en paz, ¿no?  
  
—Obviamente.  
  
—Pero como soy una buena persona... —Malfoy bufó, rodando los ojos, pero Harry estaba disfrutando—. Te perdono por esta vez. Ahora, si me disculpas, se me hace tarde para mi clase de Adivinación.  
  
Harry salió con Hermione detrás, con la cabeza llena de preguntas. Harry no estaba retrasado en absoluto, o no andaría con tanta calma como caminaba ahora. Pero la torre de Adivinación no estaba en ese lado, sino en el lado opuesto.  
  
Un hecho que Malfoy tomó nota.


	2. 2. Siempre alábale. Es un Malfoy, y a los Malfoy les gusta ser alabados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY POR HARRY POTTER**

  
  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia...or-Harry-Potter](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por-Harry-Potter)  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Viih.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 2**

**_2\. Siempre alábale. Es un Malfoy, y a los Malfoy les gusta ser alabados._ **

 

* * *

  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba muy consciente de que alguien estaba mirando su espalda, y le hizo tensarse, lo cual era extraño, ya que la clase en la que se sentía más cómodo era la de Pociones. Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que daba la vuelta, no podía descubrir a la persona. Y eso estaba empezando a irritarlo.  
  
Volvió de nuevo. Esta era ya la cuarta vez. Probablemente Snape ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediéndole, mientras miraba de Draco a... ¿Potter? Por Mordred, ¿qué pretendía Snape mirando a Potter? Honestamente, él podría ser un poco más amable o tal vez incluso un poco útil, y señalar discretamente a Draco la persona que lo miraba en vez de mirar a Potter. Probablemente le haría una pregunta difícil a Potter para hacerlo pasar por un poco de humillación, así que por eso lo miraba así.  
  
Ese pensamiento hizo que de Draco surgiera una sonrisa irónica. Ver a Potter salir herido era genial, pero prefería aún más cuando él se irritaba que hacerle alguna cicatriz.  
  
Trató de concentrarse en lo que Snape decía, para poder distraerse y no pensar en por qué lo estaba mirando de esa manera. Miró a su alrededor y se rió. La poción de Longbottom estaba terrible como siempre, y en vez de tener un tono púrpura, era verde, y burbujeante.  
  
Fue entonces que Draco se dio cuenta de que Longbottom estaba en la mesa que estaba detrás de él, y el líquido en el interior del caldero podía explotar en cualquier momento. De lo que él no se dio cuenta fue que la persona que compartía la mesa con Longbottom no era otro que Potter.  
  
Entonces, la sustancia sospechosa en el caldero de Longbottom explotó, ensuciando también a Potter, Draco y Pansy, su compañera en Pociones. Irónicamente o no, el resto de la clase salió intacta, sin el menor residuo de la poción.  
  
—¡LONGBOTTOM, SU INCOMPETENTE! —Gritó Snape, en dirección a los cuatro estudiantes. —OCHENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR NO SABER HACER UNA POCIÓN CORRECTAMENTE Y ENSUCIAR A SUS OTROS COMPAÑEROS, ¡A LA ENFERMERÍA AHORA!  
  
No fue necesario que Snape lo dijera una vez más. Pronto, los cuatro salieron rápidamente de la habitación, con Neville tropezando con sus propios pies tratando de correr lo más rápido posible, y Pansy dando chillidos histéricos, mucho más preocupada por la sustancia verde que estaba en su pelo que por los efectos secundarios que la poción podría tener. Harry y Draco, sin embargo, caminaban con solo un poco de prisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Mientras estaban en el pasillo camino hacia la enfermería, Harry miró a Draco de pies a cabeza y se echó a reír, consiguiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Draco.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa, Potter? —Preguntó Draco, irritado con el Gryffindor.  
  
—Nada, Malfoy. —Pero sin dejar de reír. —Por cierto, te ves genial con toda la poción encima tuyo.  
  
—Por si no lo has notado Potter, estás en la misma situación que yo –le dijo a Harry señalándose a sí mismo, pero lo único que oyó fue la risa de Harry todo el camino a la enfermería.  
  
La reacción de Potter hizo fruncir el ceño de Draco. El Gryffindor andaba raro, por lo menos era así con él últimamente, y Draco no tenía idea del por qué.  
  
Dejando de pensar volvió a caminar. Junto a Potter.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Madame Pomfrey no había estado muy feliz, y cualquiera lo podía notar fácilmente.  
  
—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Vamos muchachos, acuéstense en las camas ahora. —Hizo gestos con las manos indicando las camas para no tener que tocarlos. Pronto las herramientas que necesitaba para eliminar los restos de la poción y comprobar si había algún efecto secundario aparecieron a su lado. —¿Qué están esperando? ¡Oh, por favor, señorita Parkinson! ¡Nada le va a pasar a su pelo! ¡Ahora deje de llorar, muchacha!  
  
Pansy Parkinson estaba llorando, aterrada de que ocurriera algo malo a su cabello, no es que a alguien le interesara, por lo menos a Draco no le importaba. Cada uno se acostó en una cama y pronto Madame Pomfrey comenzó a tratarlos.  
  
—Por suerte para usted —miró severamente a Neville. —La poción no tuvo ningún efecto secundario, pero les sugiero que se queden aquí, sólo para estar cien por ciento segura.  
  
Harry sonrió. Por suerte para él, Draco acaba de acostarse en la cama junto a la suya.  
  


ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo

  
  
Hermione y Ron fueron a la enfermería después de clases para ver cómo estaban Harry y Neville. Antes de hacer que los otros notaran la presencia de ambos, Hermione detuvo a Ron, haciéndole un gesto para que hiciera silencio. Quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo en esa escena. Un cuadro en el que Draco estaba rojo y Harry estaba sonriendo.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron, Harry y Malfoy parecían muy a gusto con la presencia del otro, y no parecía que quisieran arrancar la cabeza del otro, como siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraban. Había algo muy extraño en esa escena. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Hermione.  
  
 _"Por favor, que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando. "_ Pensó mientras se mordía el labio. A veces odiaba notar las cosas que nadie más veía, y no le gustaba tomar decisiones apresuradas. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de uno de sus amigos.  
  
—Er... ¿Harry? —Le preguntó, entrando en la habitación con Ron justo detrás de ella. —¿Cómo estás?  
  
—Ah, hola Hermione, hola Ron —dijo, dando un pequeño guiño a los dos. —Bien, la señora Pomfrey dijo que no hubo efectos secundarios, pero quería que nos quedáramos aquí para asegurarse de que los efectos no aparecerían después. Hasta el momento, no ha pasado nada.  
  
—¿Así que ya pueden irse? —Preguntó esperanzada, a pesar de tener la certeza de que podía, ya que Neville y Pansy no estaban allí. Quería preguntarle a Harry si su hipótesis era... Verdadera.  
  
—Seguro. —salió de la cama y le dijo a Madame Pomfrey.  
  
— Muy bien, vámonos Harry. —dijo Ron emocionado, mirando feo a Malfoy.  
  
—¿A dónde vas, Potter? —Preguntó Draco mientras Harry pasaba cerca de su cama.  
  
—Salgo de la enfermería, Malfoy. —Hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír al ver la expresión de Draco.  
  
—Tú... ¿Me estás diciendo que pudimos haber salido de aquí antes si quisiéramos?  
  
—Sí —dijo burlonamente. —¿Ves a Neville o Parkinson? —Miró a su alrededor, fingiendo mirar para ambos lados —¿No? Eso se debe a que ya se han ido. Duh.  
Caminó hacia sus amigos, consciente de que Draco mantenía una mirada indignada en su dirección.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
—Uh... Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo solo un momento? —Preguntó Hermione.  
  
—De acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a Hermione, mientras Ron los espera, mirándolos desconfiado.  
  
—Harry, tú... —reflexionó un poco antes de hablar, resolviendo reformular su pregunta. —¿Por qué estas últimamente molestando más a Malfoy? Quiero decir, es un idiota, pero has estado muy cerca de él constantemente, ¿sabes?  
  
—Jaja, no es nada, Hermione.  
  
—¿Nada en absoluto, Harry? —La chica entrecerró los ojos, examinándolo a fondo. —Porque sabes, he notado cómo actúas alrededor de él, tus miradas, tus acciones y lo que hablas. Es imposible que esto no sea nada, tiene que haber algo, Harry. El problema es que no sé lo que es y me está matando. Por curiosidad y preocupación, por supuesto.  
  
El muchacho no dijo nada y Hermione continuó mirándolo fijamente, esperando que empezara a hablar, y estaba decidida a no irse de allí sin una buena respuesta de la boca de Harry. Al ver esto, suspiró, derrotado, mientras Hermione sonrió.  
  
—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Hermione? —Le preguntó, con la esperanza de que ella no quisiera saber. Desafortunadamente, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, sólo espero que no tengas un ataque, pero... Sí, tienes razón, mi trato con Malfoy ha cambiado, pero es porque... —Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. —Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Silencio.  
  
De todas las cosas que Hermione podía escuchar viniendo de Harry, esta era la que menos esperaba.  
  
—¡¿Estás enamorado de Malfoy?! —Gritó, pero pronto se cubrió la boca, sonrojándose mientras miraba de reojo, comprobando si alguien más la había oído gritar. Se relajó al notar que Ron, la persona más cercana, no escuchó. Pura suerte, tal vez. —Eh... Lo siento.  
  
—Está bien, pero, por favor, me gustaría que no hablaras tan alto, ¿sabes?  
  
—S… sí, lo siento Harry, pero es que... ¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy, Harry? ¿En serio? —Miró con curiosidad al muchacho. Todavía sorprendida por lo que Harry le acababa de decir. Bueno, más que asombrada, aturdida, de todas formas. —Quiero decir, con tanta gente aquí en Hogwarts, ¿por qué Malfoy?  
  
—¿Honestamente, Hermione? No tengo ni idea.  
  
—Pero...  
  
—Sí, lo sé, es Malfoy, el hijo de puta que nos ha atormentado durante todos estos años, pero aún así, estoy enamorado de él. ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar?  
  
—Bueno, un poco, quiero decir mucho, pero te acostumbras. Creo. —Harry se rió y ella terminó riendo también. — ¿Harry?  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Sólo... Ten cuidado. —Vio al muchacho levantar una ceja. —Quiero decir, no quiero que te hagan daño. Emocionalmente, ¿sabes?  
  
—Sí, Mione. —Se volvió hacia donde estaba Ron. —Gracias por la comprensión.  
Hermione sonrió.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
La escena fuera de la enfermería era... extraña. Está era totalmente extraña. A la vista de Draco Malfoy, por lo menos.  
  
En primer lugar, ¿por qué había estado hablando así con, nada menos que, Potter? ¡No es que le debiera importar lo que probaba por Mordred!  
  
Por otra parte, la conversación fue hasta... Normal. Interesante, incluso. Hablaron un poco de todo, como si fueran viejos amigos, hablando de cualquier cosa. Bueno, ellos hablaron de cualquier cosa, pero no eran exactamente amigos. Quidditch, sobre los profesores, aquí discreparon en varios puntos, a Harry no le gustaba Snape, Draco lo adoraba, pero ambos coincidieron en que Dolores Umbridge era una vaca, a pesar de que Draco todavía estaba en la Brigada Inquisitorial, de cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron a un punto crucial: la belleza de ambos.  
  
—Es obvio que soy más bonito, Potter. Claro que tienes un cierto encanto, con esa cicatriz y los ojos verdes, pero sigo siendo más guapo. Admítelo y vive con ello.  
  
El otro se rió.  
  
—Claro Malfoy, puedes estar grandioso con toda esa poción sobre ti, pero eres más hermoso sin ella.  
  
Algo en esa frase hizo sonrojar a Draco, mirando hacia el otro lado mientras Potter se reía, pareciendo muy contento del resultado, y entonces la sangre sucia y el pobretón llegaron y se lo llevaron lejos. Y algo dentro de Draco sintió que aquello simplemente no estaba bien.  
  
¿Por qué no estaba correcto? Ni él mismo lo sabía.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño, normalmente no iría a la biblioteca, eso era cosa de gente como Granger, que devoraban enormes libros en menos de una hora.  
  
No tenía nada que hacer, entonces decidió ir a la biblioteca, al menos. Mientras caminaba, oyó risas, pero una en particular le llamó la atención. Estaba seguro de que era la risa de Potter. No es que fuera inconfundible, es que Draco pasó sus últimas horas escuchándola lo suficiente, ¿saben? No es como si la risa de Potter se sintiera bien, ni nada de eso.  
  
Rodó los ojos, ahí estaba el trío de oro, riéndose de algo tonto que Weasley acababa de decir. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño al pasar cerca de ellos, chocando sin querer el hombro de Potter.  
  
—No hagas esa cara fea, estás mucho más hermoso cuando estás sonriendo. Aunque también creo que te ves guapo cuando estás sonrojado.  
  
El trío continuó caminando, pero Draco se detuvo y mirándolos petrificado. De una cosa estaba seguro, aquella era la voz de Potter. Pero, por supuesto, podría haber sido algún truco perverso de su mente, haciéndole escuchar ese tipo de cosas, ya que el idiota nunca diría algo así, o al menos no con la sangre sucia y el pobretón tan cerca de él.  
  
Poco a poco giró la cabeza, sin saber con certeza lo que quería ver, o lo que iría a ver. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que Potter lo miraba mientras hablaba con sus amigos, con una sonrisa en su cara, como diciendo que sí, que él había dicho todas esas palabras que Draco escucho y no, no estaba delirando.  
  
Al permanecer observando sólo la sonrisa de Harry, Draco no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Granger, que intercalaba entre él y Potter, tratando de descifrar algo, o simplemente juzgando lo que estaba pasando en ese momentos entre los dos, sacando sus propias conclusiones, aun dudando de si aprobaba o no lo que pasaba.  
  
A pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto de miradas, esta fue desechada cuando la maldita sabelotodo llamó a Harry, preguntando algo que Draco estaba totalmente curioso por descubrir, o no. Vio a Harry mover la cabeza negativamente y echar una mirada divertida a la chica, que estaba algo seria y siguió hablando. Eso es algo que hizo que Harry agrandara los ojos alucinado y que Weasley se detuviera, su piel empalideciendo mientras miraba al moreno.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando lo que pasaba, mientras se apoyaba contra uno de los pilares. Tenía curiosidad, no podía negarlo, y quería saber lo que los dos hablaban. Un rato más tarde, un buen tiempo, tal vez un par de horas, o no tanto, ya que Draco era un poco exagerado, Harry finalmente logró que Ron volviera a su color normal, y parecía estar explicándole al pelirrojo algo serio, y este no parecía estar de acuerdo al principio, pero luego puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y le dijo algo bueno, ya que Harry sonrió. Y Draco sonrió inconscientemente cuando vio sonreír al moreno.  
  
Harry, antes de volver a caminar con sus amigos, miró nuevamente a Draco, sonriendo genuinamente, como siempre hacía, y rápidamente le hizo señas al rubio, que todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y le devolvió el saludo.  
  
Draco sintió que algo iba a pasar entre él y Harry. Sin duda algo bueno. O tal vez algo más que simplemente bueno.  
  
Sólo que Draco no sabía cuánto estaba en lo correcto.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY POR HARRY POTTER**

  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**[www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia...or-Harry-Potter](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por-Harry-Potter)  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Viih.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 3**

**_3\. Conversa con él. Y recuerda: cualquier tema cuenta_ **

 

* * *

  
_¿Cómo consigues soportar a Umbridge?_

  
Draco frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara al leer lo que estaba escrito en el papel. Hacía dos semanas que estaba... llevándose muy bien con Harry, sí, ahora lo trataba por su nombre de pila, por lo menos en sus pensamientos, y estaban así desde entonces. Hablaban de los temas más aleatorias que Draco podía imaginar — porque nunca se le ocurrían esos asuntos para hablar — y el envío de pequeñas notas en medio de la clase — que por lo general eran las de Pociones; ya que, Severus se hacía de la vista gorda (después de todo, Draco estaba respondiendo también las notas y sabía que Snape no haría nada en contra de él).  
  


_Es mucho más fácil cuando imaginas que sufre algún tipo de humillación muy baja, cuando ella habla algo._

  
  
Envió la nota a Harry. Algún tiempo después, oyó una risa baja, proveniente del moreno.  
  
— ¿Hay algún problema, señor Potter? — El mal humor de Snape era notable.  
  
— No, señor —Draco rodó los ojos. Potter se estaba poniendo muy bueno en el arte de ser cara dura, aunque el rubio tenía la sospecha de que ya era muy bueno en ello desde mucho antes.  
  
— Entonces creo que es mejor que se concentre más en su poción que en cualquier otra cosa — dijo entre dientes, y luego se alejó.  
  
Tan pronto como el maestro se alejó, Draco vio a Granger regañar a Harry, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba en las notas. Se encogió de hombros, no era como si fuera su culpa, después de todo, quien siempre comenzaba con los mensajes era Harry, no él. Por supuesto, el hecho de que él le respondiera no lo dejaba con la mitad de la culpa, no aún.  
  
Miró hacia atrás sólo para ver que Harry lo estaba mirando. Sonrieron cómplices. Harry escribió algo, arrugó el papel intentando hacerlo de la manera más discreta posible.  
  


_¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?_

  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza, riendo. Él Comenzó a escribir la respuesta.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto chocolate? — Draco dejó de mirar a la ventana para responder a la pregunta del moreno.  
  
— Comiendo — rodó los ojos.  
  
— ¿Todo en un día? — el moreno preguntó un poco sorprendido. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, miró a su alrededor. No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, sin embargo, tenían que hablar bajo, o serian expulsados de allí más rápido de lo que Harry podía decir "Quidditch". — Quiero decir, es demasiado para una sola persona, ¿no crees?  
  
— Por supuesto que no. — Respondió algo desinteresado. — Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes la cantidad de chocolate que recibo? — Draco lo miró con recelo.  
  
— ¿Tu madre siempre te envía chocolates? — Trató de desviar el tema un poco, no quería que el rubio supiera que él lo miraba comer, o cuando recibía algo.  
  
Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para Draco, pero Harry sabía esto cuando se negó a decir algo, cualquier cosa que Draco hablara, lo había descubierto en los primeros días que hablo con él. Pero era la única razón por la que se perdió. Sólo esta vez.  
  
— Sí, así es. — Él miró los dedos, sin razón para hacerlo. — En mi cumpleaños por lo general envía aún más. — Se echó a reír al ver la expresión de asombro de Harry.  
  
— No es posible que alguien pueda comer tanto chocolate y siga siendo absurdamente delgado.  
  
— En primer lugar, no como todo, como ya he dicho. — movió las manos en un gesto vago. — Como un poco cada día, y no que se trata de su cuenta, todavía tengo chocolate.  
  
— Siiii. — Harry fingió no creer lo que el otro había dicho.  
  
— ¡Hey! ¡Es cierto! — empujó al otro juguetonamente.  
  
Se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos, hasta que comenzaron a reír. Draco no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy cerca de Harry. En el principio era un poco extraño caminar, e ir hablando el uno al otro, pero ahora sabía que era algo perfectamente normal, y extrañamente — o no — él era feliz cuando estaba con él.  
  
— ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de chocolate? — el rubio le preguntó, mientras miraba a Harry fruncir el ceño al pensar en algún sabor.  
  
En realidad, Harry no había probado muchos sabores de chocolate cuando niño, ya que, su primo Dudley no dejaba muchos para él.  
  
— No tengo un favorito en particular, pero creo que cualquiera que no tenga nueces es bueno.  
  
Draco lo miró, sorprendido por la respuesta.  
  
— ¿Por qué no?  
  
— Bueno, no es como si hubiera comido demasiados dulces o chocolates en mi infancia.  
  
— Pero aquí en Hogwarts hay dulces.  
  
— Hasta el momento no he podido conseguir un trozo de chocolate. — Rió. — Ron los agarra prácticamente todos, es un hambriento.  
  
Draco se rió ante el comentario del moreno, y éste pronto se le unió.  
  
Encaró estúpidamente los ojos verdes de Harry. Durante un momento de locura el rubio pensó que el color de los ojos del moreno era hermoso, pero fue sólo por un breve momento. O tal vez demasiado largo para su gusto. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, y miró a Harry, justo cuando las luces golpearon su cara, haciendo que se viera más bello de lo que ya era.  
  
Draco se sonrojó ante la idea.  
  
— Erm... Me tengo que ir, entonces. — se levantó — Nos vemos más tarde.  
  
— Adiós. — Una vez que Draco estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Harry sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de cada movimiento que el rubio había hecho, y el moreno tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre eso.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— En serio Harry, tienes que parar con las pequeñas notas en medio de la clase. — Hermione dijo en el tono más casual que pudo. Miró acusadoramente hacia al moreno, que fingía estar más interesado en las llamas de la chimenea en la sala común, que en lo que ella acababa de decir.  
  
— ¿Hola? — Él miró inocentemente a su amiga, y acabó recibiendo un pellizco por eso. — ¡Ay! ¡Qué! Oh por favor, Hermione! No es como si mis calificaciones estuvieran cayendo o lo que sea, son sólo pequeñas notas.  
Hermione soltó un bufido.  
  
— Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien más pueda darse cuenta de que estás enviando esas notas.  
  
— ¿Harry está enviando notas a alguien? — En ese momento Ron decidió aparecer. — ¿Para quién?  
  
Harry miró a su amigo. Después que... ciertos acontecimientos condujeron a que el pelirrojo supiera quién era la persona de la que estaba enamorada Harry, Ron había estado actuando extraño a su alrededor. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad sólo dos días atrás. Hermione rodó los ojos con impaciencia.  
¡Dios, cuando los niños son lentos!  
  
— ¿Para quién más crees, Ron? ¡Piensa un poco! — Ron torció el rostro en una expresión pensativa, que Harry pensó debía doler, y luego la comprensión golpeó a Ron.  
  
Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de la expresión de asombro de Ron, y luego se limitó a rodar los ojos y dirigir la mirada a la chimenea.  
  
— Pero... Harry... ¿Qué...? ¿Eh? — Ron no sabía ni qué decir, o lo que debería decir. — ¿En serio?  
  
— Bueno... — Harry se movió incómodo por la mirada de Ron en él. — Sí  
  
— Así que... Ustedes están... — estaba sonrojándose.  
  
— Es... no.  
  
— ¿Y esperas que las pequeñas notas en medio de la clase te ayuden en algo? — Preguntó Hermione un poco irritada.  
  
— Puede ser —Miró a su mano.  
  
— Por cierto, Harry... — ella comenzó a hablar. — ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?  
  
Harry sonrió enigmáticamente, con la esperanza de que la chica sacara sus propias conclusiones. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron rápidamente entendiendo lo que quería decir con ese gesto y brotó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno sonrió interiormente, sabía que su amiga entendería rápidamente.  
  
Era claro que antes Hermione estaba enfadada -y un poco alterada- por el episodio de las notas, pero al ver que de hecho había ayudado a Harry -y se preocupaba mucho por la felicidad de los amigos — decidió no reclamar nunca más.  
  
— ¿Y cómo te fue? — Ron parecía haber entendido por fin la sonrisa de Harry y parecía desconcertada cuando Hermione preguntó.  
  
— Oh, fue genial. — Su sonrisa era genuina. — Estábamos en la biblioteca, y no pienses mierdas Ron, que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros, aun así, quiero decir, pero finalmente. Él es una persona interesante con quien hablar. Lo último que hemos hablado antes de irse fue sobre... chocolate.  
  
— ¿Chocolate? — Preguntó Hermione, su voz estaba entre divertida y curiosa.  
  
— Sí, quiero decir, yo tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía con tanto chocolate que recibe de la madre si es tan delgado. — Miró a la chica. — Es algo imposible para cualquier persona ser como él y comer mucho chocolate.  
  
— A menos que sea Ron. — Harry se rió por el comentario de su amiga. Era cierto que Ron comía mucho, pero era fácil de notar ya que era más fuerte que Draco.  
  
— Hey! — Exclamó, pero luego se unió a sus amigos y comenzó a reír.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
"Debo estar loco, eso sí." Fue lo que pensó Draco al sostener varios chocolates distintos, cada uno de un sabor, en medio del pasillo, y aunque nadie lo sabía, eran para Harry. Se sentía un poco estúpido.  
  
— ¡Draquito! — Draco juró por lo bajo cuando escuchó el grito de Pansy.  
  
— Oh, hola Pansy. —dijo sin el menor ánimo.  
  
— Uuuh, ¿por qué tantos chocolates? — Le preguntó, agarrando dos de la mano del rubio. — Apuesto a que van a hacerte falta, ¿no?  
  
Por alguna razón, Draco quería gritarle a la chica, por coger los chocolates y causarle mala suerte. Sólo que no sabía la verdadera razón. En el fondo de su mente pensó “son para Harry, no para ti", pero decidió ignorarlo y dejar que la niña continuara su paseo, que ella hacia todos los sábados, un poco confundido. Pronto recordó otra razón, pero lo dejó olvidado en el fondo de su mente. Se regañó mentalmente porque su primer pensamiento fue acerca del moreno de ojos extremadamente lindos.  
  
No, Draco no había dicho esto, no hay manera.  
  
— Hola — Draco casi saltó cuando escuchó a la persona en la que estaba pensando hace un momento darle la bienvenida. Por supuesto, se dijo que era porque él estaba prestando atención a Pansy, y no porque estuviera un poco avergonzado de estar pensando en el moreno.  
  
— A… ah... Hola, Harry. — Dijo su nombre de pila, sin siquiera notarlo, algo que sorprendió a Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a oír siempre al rubio llamarlo por su apellido. Sintió la mirada del moreno, pero no le importaba. Tomó algunos chocolates y luego los empujó hacia el otro. — Toma, para ti.  
  
— ¿Y por qué me estás dando chocolate? — Levantó una ceja, pero los aceptó de todos modos.  
  
— Es... porque tenía muchos y Crabbe y Goyle estaban queriendo comerlos, pero ellos se los terminarían todos. — Mintió. La verdad es que después de que Harry le había contado que nunca había comido muchos chocolates, pasó la noche anterior eligiendo lo mejor que su madre le había dado hace dos días.  
  
Había elegido el chocolate con leche, crujiente, con cereza... Y Pansy había tomado el blanco y amargo. Maldita sea.  
  
Harry se echó a reír, comiendo el chocolate con cereza.  
  
— Hmm, esto es bueno. — Miró con curiosidad a la pieza de chocolate que tenía en una de sus manos antes de devorarlo. — Me pregunto cómo he podido vivir sin haberlo probado antes... — La frases las hablaba más para sí que para Draco, pero el rubio se rió de todos modos.  
  
Los pocos estudiantes que estaban despiertos a esa hora de la mañana se sorprendieron de la escena, un Harry Potter degustando asombrado chocolates, mientras que Draco Malfoy se reía, divertido por toda la escena que el moreno estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, algunos de estos estudiantes pensaron que era sólo el cansancio que estaba haciéndolos ver cosas imposibles, ya que, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy y Potter se llevaban tan bien?  
  
Después todo, Draco, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo completamente, estaba más interesado en ver al moreno comiendo chocolate como un niño pequeño y Harry... bueno, estaba muy complacido con su chocolate.  
  
— Bueno... Hoy es sábado, hay visita a Hogsmeade y todo... — El rubio comenzó, más interesado en mirar sus uñas. — ¿Ya tienes un plan con tus amigos o no vas a salir? ¿O van a salir sin ningún plan?  
  
Harry se tomó unos minutos para asimilar la pregunta de Draco.  
  
— Hmm... En realidad, no. — Él terminó de comer el último chocolate de leche — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir?  
  
— Es... — Trató de evitar la escena de Harry chupándose los dedos, por lo que no se ruborizó aún. Aunque no tenía idea de por qué se sonrojaría con esta escena. — Puede ser.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
— Vamos, entonces.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— Hey, Pansy! — Llamó Blaise, que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, esperando a la chica. Se dio cuenta de que la morena tenía en la mano una barra de chocolate. — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
  
— ¿Eh? Ah. — Miró al alimento. — ¿Deseas? Lo tomé de los de Draco, finalmente no va a hacerle falta. — Se encogió de hombros, dándole el chocolate al chico.  
  
— ¿Lo tomaste de los de Draco? — repitió con incredulidad. — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Tú, Pansy Parkinson, ¿tomaste el chocolate de Draco Malfoy? ¿Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, quien es capaz de lanzar un Crucio a la persona que se atreva a apoyarse incluso en su santuario de chocolates? ¿Draco Malfoy, que me dejó una semana en la enfermería únicamente por haberle cogido un poco de su chocolate? ¿Estás segura de que era Draco?  
  
— Uhmm. — Afirmó ella, limpiando un poco de suciedad inexistente de su falda.  
  
— Chica, fue un gusto conocerte.  
  
— Oh, cállate, Blaise. — Dijo en un tono de aburrimiento. — No es como si fuese a sentir su falta. De hecho... — Colocó un dedo en la punta de la nariz de Blaise. — Creo que estaba tomando chocolates para alguien, eso es.  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
  
— Simple, querido: intuición femenina. — Comenzó a caminar, luego siendo acompañada por el Slytherin. — Y, por un bien mayor...  
  
— Es decir, tu curiosidad...  
  
— Lo que sea, como iba diciendo... — Miró feo a Blaise. — Vamos a descubrir a quién él va, o fue, ya sabes, a entregar sus preciosos chocolates.  
  
— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? — Le preguntó, interesado en saber cómo iba a terminar esto.  
  
— Eso es fácil: Tú me ayudarás a preguntarle a la gente que pudo haber visto el momento en que los entregó, o incluso si algún Slytherin dice algo. — Evidentemente se percibía en su voz la emoción de saber que podía descubrir algo más acerca de Draco. — Y no voy a permitir que te libres de esto. Sabes lo que puedo hacer, ¿no?  
  
— Claro, claro, lo que quieras. — Suspiró, sabiendo desde el principio que él ya había perdido la batalla. Sintió lástima por Draco, sabía lo que la Slytherin era capaz de hacer cuando quería algo, era peor que el rubio. — Todavía me pregunto cómo te las arreglas para arrastrarme en este tipo de cosas, y cuando no estoy, a cualquier Slytherin...  
  
— Porque simplemente soy buena para convencer a la gente. — Hinchó el pecho, alardeando. — Después de todo, no todo el mundo consigue tal hazaña, es un don.  
  
“Es más una pesadilla, eso sí” pensó, pero no se atrevió a verbalizar su pensamiento.  
  
Estaban entrando a Honeydukes cuando Pansy oyó algo muy interesante.  
  
— ¡Oh, por favor, Luna! — Pansy escuchó a una Ravenclaw, una tal Cho... Es decir, con ese alboroto por Luna — Nunca estaría Malfoy esperando a Harry, por Merlín, ¡Harry! ¡Para darle chocolates! ¡Por favor, chica!  
Luna se mantuvo en calma, diciendo:  
  
— Pero es la verdad. — Siguió a la china. — Si los hubieras visto, me creerías, pero creo que puedes estar infectada con humplazóigrs, criaturas diabólicas estas. La gente empieza a dudar de sí, y acaban enloqueciendo ellos. Creo que es mejor volver a Hogwarts y ver a Madame Pomfrey...  
  
Después de eso, las dos desaparecieron al entrar en una tienda, pero Pansy ya no estaba interesada. Sabía que Luna era... loca, pero como no tenía otra pista, y tal vez — pero tal vez incluso— la rubia tenía razón. Miró de manera significativa a Blaise, quien rodó los ojos.  
  
— No me digas que crees lo que dijo la chica.  
  
— ¿Por qué no? — Hizo un gesto vago con los brazos. — Sin embargo, sería interesante, incluso si fuera cierto.  
  
— Qué no lo es. — Blaise notó que la Slytherin estaba buscando algo más allá de su visión.  
  
— ¿Ah, sí? — Sonrió sesgada. — ¿Qué es eso entonces? — Señaló a dos figuras que parecían discutir algo muy interesante, pero que no se daban cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas que recibían de otros.  
  
Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron como platos. Esos eran Draco y…  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— ¡Potter, por el amor de Mordred! — Draco golpeó ligeramente la frente de Harry con un dedo. — Ve si puedes botar esa cosa que llamas cerebro: ¡No es posible que los Chudley Cannons ganen este año! ¡Es evidente que será la victoria de las Urracas de Montrose!  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? — Le preguntó, divertido por las caras que Draco ponía mientras hablaba de Quidditch.  
  
— Los días de gloria de los Chudley Cannons ya pasaron, aunque tengo que admitir que eran buenos, antiguamente claro. — Movió la mano en señal de desprecio. — Y las Urracas de Montrose tienen más chance que ellos, a pesar de que los Tornados de Tutshill son muy fuertes este año, lo que los convierte en grandes oponentes, mejor que aquellos viejos.  
  
— ¿Eres el que sabe, Draco? — Haciendo un movimiento de derrota. — Brr, me estoy congelando. ¿Quieres ir a Las Tres Escobas?  
  
— Puede ser.  
  
Ellos simplemente no se dieron cuenta de las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, y mucho menos las de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban dentro de las Tres Escobas, tomando sus cervezas de mantequilla cuando vieron entrar al sitio a Malfoy y Harry. Ron escupió la cerveza, para luego ser amonestado por Hermione. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de la pareja que acababa de llegar, y mucho menos conectándolos porque ambos eran enemigos durante cuatro años.  
  
El moreno los avistó a ambos y luego se sentó con ellos.  
  
— Hola Harry, hola... mmm... ¿Te puedo llamar Draco? ¿O prefieres que te llame Malfoy? — Pregunta incierta. Draco se encogió de hombros.  
  
— Puedes llamarme Draco. — Dijo el rubio en un tono casual, llamando a Madame Rosmerta. Ron se atragantó con su bebida, pero fue rescatado rápidamente por Hermione.  
  
— ¡Hola queridos! — Dijo Madam Rosmerta. — ¿Qué quieren?  
  
— Quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.  
  
— Quiero lo mismos, gracias. — Dijo Harry.  
  
— De acuerdo.  
  
Poco después, todo el mundo estaba bebiendo sus cervezas de mantequilla, pero sólo unas pocas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Hermione trató de romper el hielo.  
  
— Así que... ¿Fueron a visitar Zonko hoy? He oído que tiene algunos articulos nuevos. — Comento con simpatía. — ¿Quieren ir con nosotros después?  
  
— Claro, pero espero que sea inteligente y mantenga los nuevos artículos alejados de Umbridge. — Comentó, tomando el resto de su bebida. — Pero me gustaría comprar algunas bombas de mierda y olvidarlas en la habitación de la mujer.  
  
Los otros tres se rieron. Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Malfoy compartía el mismo sentimiento de odio que sentían por Umbridge, y pensaron que tal vez podrían incluso llevarse bien.  
  
— ¡Draquito, qué sorpresa! — De repente, Draco sintió un exceso de peso sobre su espalda.  
  
— Hola Pansy. — La saludó casualmente. — Y no creas que me olvidé de los chocolates robados. Vas a pagármelo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
— Oh, qué miedo. —ella fingió estar asustada por la amenaza de Draco. — De todas formas, ¿no nos va a presentar a tus nuevos amigos?  
  
— ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Este de aquí es Harry Potter — señaló a Harry, quien estaba sentado a su lado. — Esta de aquí es Hermione Granger, escuche decir que es una sabelotodo — señaló a la Gryffindor. — Y este es Ronald Weasley, aquella familia que solo tienen el pelo rojo, ¿sabes? — Concluyó señalando a Ron.  
Pansy soltó un bufido mientras Blaise se reía. Sabía que a Draco no le importaba ser visto caminando con Gryffindor, cualquiera que fuera el trío fueran de oro o no, Pansy no había notado aquello. Todavía.  
  
— Pienso que no les importará que mis amigos se nos unan, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Draco, mirando a los ojos de Hermione.  
  
— Por supuesto que no. Cuantos más, mejor, ¿no? — Se alejó, dejando espacio para que los Slytherin puedan sentarse.  
  
— Así que... ¿Planean hacer algo después de esto? — Pregunta Blaise.  
  
— Ir a Zonko. — Ron respondió, un poco molesto por el apiñamiento de Slytherin. "Uno se acostumbra", pensó.  
  
— Vamos, quiero regresar al castillo antes del anochecer. — Pansy dijo, poniéndose de pie. Harry, al dar la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo, y ya era tarde. Pronto tendrían que volver a Hogwarts. Estuvo de acuerdo con Pansy.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Para Pansy Parkinson, esa tarde había sido extraña, pero interesante al mismo tiempo. E incluso un poco divertida. Blaise Zabini no podría estar más que de acuerdo. Draco Malfoy pensaba en cómo podía dejar las bombas en la habitación de Umbridge sin que desconfiara de que él era el autor de la obra.  
  
— Sabes Draco parece que los Gryffindor no son tan malos. — Le susurró al oído del rubio. — Pero bueno nadie más tiene que saber esto, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
— Pansy, Pansy... — Draco comenzó. — Mira, no lo diré, porque soy un buen chico, pero quiero algo a cambio.  
  
— ¿Qué? — Pregunta irritada. Ofrecer favores a Draco no siempre era sinónimo de algo buena.  
  
— Coloca esto — Mostró una bolsa llena de bombas a la muchacha, quien torció el rostro con disgusto. —en la habitación de Umbridge y me olvidaré de lo que pasó con mis chocolates.  
  
— Dame eso. — Extendió la mano para agarrar la bolsa, y se volvió de inmediato a hacer lo que el rubio le pidió. — Será mejor que lo haga ahora, la cara de sapo debe beber en Las Tres Escobas todavía.  
  
— Bye bye! — Draco saludó con la mano a la chica, que reprimió su deseo de mostrarle el dedo medio.  
  
— Entonces, Draco... — Comenzó Blaise, mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin. — Ahora que he visto que eres amiguito del trío, y nos hiciste hacernos amigos también, no es que me queje, son interesantes, ¿podrías decirme qué hiciste con los chocolates que Pansy no te cogió?  
  
— Me los comí. — Mintió. Blaise nunca sabría que había llevado esos chocolates para dárselos a Harry, ya que tenía fama de no compartir sus dulces con nadie, después de todo.  
  
— ¡Ah, qué lástima! — Blaise dijo, decepcionado. — Ahora tengo que pagarle cinco galeones a Pansy. — Tomando nota de la mirada inquisitiva de Draco explicó: — Aposté a que le darías chocolates a Potter, y me dijo que no era posible, como eres tan generoso cuando se trata de chocolates...  
  
— Me da pena por ti, Blaise — Es una lástima que perdieras dinero a cambio de nada, así como sí. Eso es lo que pensaba.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— ¿Harry? — Preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión pensativa de Harry.  
  
— Hola  
  
— ¿En qué piensas? — Se sentó al lado de Harry en el sofá de la sala común.  
  
— Hmm... Nada, no. — Dijo Harry, pero aún con un aire pensativo.  
— ¿Estás seguro, Harry? — La Gryffindor preguntó, sabía que había algo mal con su amigo.  
  
— Sí, así es.  
  
— Muy bien entonces. — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. — Buenas noches.  
  
— Buenas noches. — Despidió a Hermione, que ya estaba de pie cerca de la escalera que conduce al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Momentos más tarde, Harry se fue a su propia habitación, sonriendo.

Había creado el plan perfecto para conquistar a Draco.


	4. 4. Dale regalos. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESUMEN: ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY POR HARRY POTTER**

****  
  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia...or-Harry-Potter](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por-Harry-Potter)  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Viih.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.  
  


* * *

  
****

**CAPITULO 4**

 

**_4\. Dale regalos. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy_ **

 

* * *

  
  
— ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? — ¿La chica estaba escuchándolo? Oh, sí, lo estaba. La Gryffindor solo estaba... digiriendo lo que su amigo acababa de hablar.  
  
Por supuesto, no todos los días una descubre que uno de tus mejores amigos está enamorado de nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el chico que prácticamente hizo su vida un infierno. Pero está bien, eso ya lo había superado, después de todo, ¿quién se involucra con otra persona por tanto tiempo sin tener algo más detrás que una simple rivalidad entre ambos? Nah, para Hermione eso era casi imposible, por lo que digerir la idea de que Harry estaba enamorado de Malfoy rápidamente, no es el mismo caso en Ron. Esto tomó un tiempo, pero lo aceptó... Parcialmente.  
  
Ahora bien, el hecho de que Harry le pidiera su ayuda para encontrar un lugar donde comprar flores en Hogsmeade para el Slytherin, eso Hermione aun no lo había digerido. Tal vez necesitaba más tiempo pero finalmente lo consiguió.  
  
— ¡Hermione! – Gritó el Gryffindor en su oído. Bueno, eso quizás no fue tan caballeroso por parte de él, pero tal vez era la única manera de regresarla a la Tierra.  
  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue Harry?  
  
— Te pregunté si podrías ayudarme a encontrar un lugar para comprar las flores para Draco, y de repente entraste en un trance... O algo por el estilo. — Dijo Harry, mirando preocupado a su amiga, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, diciendo que estaba bien. — ¿Entonces?  
  
— ¿Entonces qué?  
  
— ¡Vaya, nunca pensé que este día llegaría, pero finalmente Hermione Granger está demorando en entender algo! — Se rió de su propia broma, pero de pronto se detuvo cuando vio la mirada mortal que le dio su amiga. — Bueno, era genial, lo siento.  
  
— Está bien, y... Está bien, en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade te ayudo con eso. — Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el retrato. — Pero es mejor pensar en otra cosa en caso de que no exista una tienda de flores en Hogsmeade. Después de todo, no es como que aquí fuera el mundo muggle, ¿verdad?  
  
— Lo sé. — le dijo, sonriendo. — Pero no te preocupes, sé exactamente qué regalarle si no encontramos flores.  
  
Harry sonrió aún más y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala común, mientras que Harry siguió caminando.  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, así que Harry decidió recorrer el jardín del castillo. No es que tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, porque en realidad, no era así.  
  
Quiero decir, él no tenía nada que hacer hasta que encontró a cierto rubio apoyado en un árbol cerca del lago, leyendo algo. Harry se detuvo un momento, queriendo observar mejor la escena, ya que no todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy tan distraído como estaba en ese momento. Estaba deslumbrante, ¿y cuando no lo estaba? Y al mismo tiempo era lindo. Y la manera en que el sol brillaba en su cabello era sencillamente impresionante. Si Harry no estuviera ya enamorado de Draco, estaba absolutamente seguro en el mundo de que en ese momento se hubiera enamorado del Slytherin.  
  
"Bueno, ¿tal vez me he enamorado otra vez?" pensó, y luego se echó a reír ante la sola idea. Era una tontería, pensó.  
  
Lentamente se acercó al Slytherin, aún queriendo saborear esa imagen. Una idea un tanto perversa invadió su mente. Tal vez asustar al rubio fuera un poco divertido.  
  
— Hola. — Él dijo, y rió al ver a Draco sobresaltarse, para luego mirarlo con una mezcla de ira y diversión.  
  
— ¿Quieres matarme del susto? — Le preguntó en un tono de irritación fingida.  
  
— No, eso nunca pasó por mi mente. — Dijo, y el tono de su voz estaba lleno de diversión. Se sentó junto al Slytherin. — ¿Qué estás leyendo?  
  
— "Hogwarts: Una Historia”. Me gusta volver a leer este libro. — Marcó la página y cerró el libro, poniéndolo a su lado. — No es que sea asunto tuyo. De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
— Estaba caminando por ahí, y acabé encontrándote. — Miró al lago, donde estaba seguro que acababa de ver algo que se movía. — No es que sea asunto tuyo. – Imitando al rubio, que rodó los ojos y sonrió.  
  
— ¿Y a qué, o a quién, o lo que sea, debo el honor de tener que aguantarte? — Le preguntó, alzando una ceja, lo que Harry pensó que lo hacía ver aún más hermoso, si eso era posible.  
  
— Técnicamente, a nada ni a nadie, pero si deseas estar tranquilo puedo irme para que puedas volver a tu lectura... – Amenazó con levantarse, pero Draco fue más rápido y le dijo:  
  
— Puedes quedarte después de todo, este terreno no es mío. Y, bueno, ya que estás aquí, vamos a conversar, ¿de acuerdo? — Le dijo, tratando de fingir desinterés por hablar.  
  
La verdad era que ya no conseguía estar sin hablar o incluso ver al Gryffindor, y por una parte estaba molesto por esto, y por otro no le importaba, lo que lo dejaba aún más confuso y a veces impaciente o incluso enojado. No es que realmente fuera a confesarlo, debido a que aún no podía aceptarlo dentro de su mente, ¡imagínense si hablaba con alguien sobre esto! Por supuesto que – entiéndase bien: si – él fuese a hablar de ello con alguien, definitivamente no sería con el Gryffindor que en las últimas semanas se había metido mucho en su cabeza.  
  
— ¿Crees que alguien algún día será lo suficientemente valiente para entrar a ese lago y ver al calamar gigante de más cerca? – Draco miró a Harry con incredulidad, pero pronto comenzó a reír, carcajeándose. Harry lo miró con curiosidad y, cuando terminó de reír, dijo, todavía jadeando un poco:  
  
— Sabes, creo que eres el único que puede hacerme tener una conversación de esto. — Se frotó los ojos, eliminando el resto de lágrimas, por lo que no se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Harry, ni de su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa, que sin tener una explicación aceptable, a él empezó a gustarle tanto. — Y, bueno, creo que sólo algún Gryffindor idiota haría eso. — Aguijoneó. Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
— Oh, por supuesto que sería un Gryffindor, ¿por qué que un Slytherin haría esto? — Respondió, y vio al rubio hacer una pose dramática antes de replicar, incluso en tono divertido:  
  
— Bueno, espero que no estés diciendo que los Slytherin, somos cobardes, oh no. — Fingió mirar feo al moreno. — Porque, sabes, somos bastante inteligentes. Más incluso que algunos Gryffindor.  
  
— Cierto... Pero te das cuenta de que no he dicho que los Gryffindor son idiotas, ¿no? Los Gryffindor son inteligentes y...  
  
— Sí, lo que sea. — Movió la mano en señal de desprecio. Harry notó que Draco estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo, y entonces pudo ver que era una barra de chocolate. — ¿Deseas? – Le preguntó, y Harry podría jurar que el Slytherin se había sonrojado un poco.  
  
— Ah. — Draco retiró el papel que envolvía el dulce y lo partió en dos, dando la mitad al moreno y disfrutando del otro.  
  
Y ellos no tenían la más mínima idea de que estaban siendo observados.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— En serio, Blaise, estoy segura de que hay algo más entre ellos que una "amistad repentina" — Pansy dijo, sin dejar de mirar por un minuto a Draco y a Potter, y todavía un poco sorprendida al ver a Draco Malfoy darle deliberadamente una pieza de su precioso chocolate a alguien más. Y, si bien no tenía pruebas definitivas (a menos que crea realmente lo que Luna habló, pero tal vez era verdad), ella sabía que era la segunda vez que Draco le daba chocolates al Gryffindor.  
  
— ¿En serio? — Preguntó sarcásticamente. — Creo que podría descubrir esto por mi cuenta.  
  
— Bueno, yo creo que sería difícil, querido. — Ignoró la mirada asesina que el Slytherin le soltó y siguió mirando, divertida, a los dos muchachos hablar de cualquier cosa. — ¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Draco lo que está sucediendo?  
  
— Y cuando dices "nosotros... "¬’  
  
— Quiero decir tú. — Le dijo, señalando al Slytherin, como si eso pareciera más dramático. — Después de todo, apuesto que Draco todavía está enojado a causa de los chocolates, y estoy segura de que la cara de sapo pronto descubrirá quién puso esas bombas de mierda en su habitación.  
  
— Ah, sí. Parece que usa a menudo Veritaserum, ¿no? Snape está muy enojado, tiene que dar la vuelta para hacer más. — Sonrió sesgado. — Buena suerte, compañera.  
  
— Sí, la necesitaré... — Concluyó pensativa. Tal vez si usaba su don de persuasión en Umbridge... Sí, en caso de que ella se enterara, sólo la convencería. Si eso funcionaba con prácticamente todos los maestros, ¿por qué no con ella? — Bueno, tan pronto como Draco y Potter se despidan, vas a hablar con Draco, ¿de acuerdo? — Se levantó, y caminó hacia las puertas del castillo.  
  
— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Blaise, dejando de ver a Draco y Potter un segundo, y por lo tanto no vio que Potter se acercaba demasiado al rubio. Aunque fuera sólo para obtener el libro, prácticamente olvidado junto al Slytherin y aun si estuviera mirando, no notaria el hecho de que Draco se estaba sonrojando ligeramente por segunda vez ese día.  
  
— A Caminar por ahí. Tienes un trabajo que hacer, yo estaré bien, gracias. — Diciendo esto, se apresuró a entrar en el castillo.  
  
Varias veces Blaise se preguntaba por qué todavía hacía lo que Pansy le ordenaba.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Draco definitivamente no se había sonrojado — aunque sólo fuera un poco — sólo porque Harry se había acercado a él, en realidad no. Y no se sintió ni un poco decepcionado — sin saber por qué — cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que Harry quería era conseguir el libro que estaba leyendo, antes de que el Gryffindor lo interrumpiera (no es que él estuviera reclamando, era la décima vez que leía el libro).  
  
— Sabes, Hermione ha leído tanto este libro que apuesto que puede recitarlo todo, incluso al revés. — Dijo, mirando el libro como si fuera algo extraño.  
  
— Sólo espero no haberlo leído la misma cantidad que ella. — La frase acaba saliendo sin querer.  
  
— ¿No te gusta ser comparado con ella? — Preguntó, y Draco se limitó a asentir positivamente. — Bueno, no te preocupes, tú puedes ser inteligente, pero ella es prácticamente un genio.  
  
— Hablando así parece que tienes una debilidad por ella. Ah. — Aguijoneó, pero Harry no mostró ninguna reacción excepto la risa.  
  
— No, ella es mi amiga. — Draco no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sintió aliviado por la respuesta del moreno, pero se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente.  
  
— Seguro. Pero creo que a Weasley no le gusta sólo como amiga, ¿no es así? — Sonrió sesgadamente.  
  
— Ah, sí, pero no tiene el coraje de declararse, y Hermione no parece notarlo mucho, o finge muy bien. — Comentó pensativamente. — Bueno, creo que me voy, le prometí a Hermione que le ayudaría a devolver los libros que recogió en la biblioteca. — Se puso de pie, se despidió de Draco y se dirigió hacia el castillo.  
  
Draco se sentó y volvió a su lectura, que no duró mucho, ya que Blaise Zabini estaba parado a su lado. Sí, ese día no era un buen día para que Draco leyera.  
  
— Hola Draco. — Dijo Zabini. Draco notó cierto tono divertido en la voz del otro Slytherin.  
  
— Hola Blaise. ¿No vas a sentarte?  
  
— En realidad, estaba pensando en hacer que levantes tu culo y vengas a caminar conmigo. — El rubio lo miró, desafiándolo a hacerlo realmente. Blaise sonrió de manera torcida. — O puedo decirle a Pansy donde escondes tus mejores chocolates.  
  
— Ok, me has convencido. Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión, te hechice, corra hacia el castillo y cambie el escondite de mis chocolates. — Blaise falsamente lo miró aterrorizado, pero no descartó la posibilidad de que esto podría suceder, porque en serio, se puede esperar cualquier cosa proveniente de Draco.  
  
Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Draco apenas miraba el paisaje, un tanto incómodo, ya que Blaise estaba mirándolo, y a él realmente no le gustaba cuando alguien se quedaba viéndolo así, como si hubiese algo extraño en él. No era una buena sensación. ¿O simplemente estaba siendo paranoico?  
  
Pero en serio, aquello estaba empezando a molestar a Draco, y él tenía poca paciencia para ciertas cosas.  
  
— Sabes, si tienes algo que decir, es mejor hablar, ¿sabes?  
  
— ¿Hay algo entre tú y Potter? — Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. — Ya sabes, algo más allá de la amistad.  
  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dijo exasperado. — ¿Y por qué alguna cosa estaría pasando entre nosotros, sino solamente amistad?  
  
— Oh, no lo sé, Draco. — Dijo con ironía. — ¿Tal vez porque nunca se llevaron bien y ahora actúan como los mejores amigos de la infancia? – Vio la furiosa mirada de Draco y pensó que lo mejor era parar allí. — Está bien, si eso es lo que tú dices. Bueno, me voy. ¡Chao!  
  
Y cuando Blaise se fue, Draco se encontró solo de nuevo. Miró el libro, pero abandonó la idea de la lectura, ya que probablemente no era buen día para ello. Miró al cielo, estaba oscureciendo. Había pasado un buen rato hablando con Harry y no se dio cuenta de las miradas asustadas que los otros estudiantes lanzaron hacia ellos.  
  
"Será mejor que regrese al castillo." Él pensó mientras caminaba hacia el mismo. Su cabeza estaba confundida, en su mente se repetía a cada minuto lo que Blaise había dicho de él y Harry.  
  
Por supuesto que él y Harry no se llevaban bien, pero ahora era diferente, y no por eso estaban teniendo algo que era más que una amistad. Hasta donde Draco sabía Harry no le había dado ninguna indirecta o incluso había hecho algo que los hiciera verse así. Y Draco le había dado sólo un poco de chocolate a Harry...  
  
Ah, así que eso era todo. Por el hecho de que Harry se ganara un chocolate y que las demás personas estuvieran a punto de morir por sólo mirar su chocolate, Blaise pensó que había algo entre él y Harry. Rodó los ojos.  
  
Estaba entrando en la sala común de Slytherin cuando otro pensamiento se le ocurrió: Si a los demás él no le daba chocolates — porque sabía muy bien que era porque él era un gran adicto al chocolate y no le gustaba compartirlo, y cuando lo compartía le costaba mucho y con la certeza de que la persona le daba algo bueno a cambio — ¿por qué le dio a Harry? ¿Y por qué se había sonrojado viendo al Gryffindor aproximarse a él cuando estaba claro que no había ningún motivo ulterior, como lo había creído?  
  
Fue con estos pensamientos y otros muchos que Draco se durmió esa noche.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Harry estaba bastante seguro de que había algo extraño acerca de Draco, parecía pensar seriamente en algo, y varias veces había cogido a Draco con la guardia baja, ya que el rubio no parecía reparar en él. Eso duró toda la semana.  
  
Era sábado, y Harry y Hermione estaban en algún lugar de Hogsmeade, buscando alguna florería, hasta que la encontraron. Harry realmente no lo creía.  
  
La tienda parecía ser la más distante, y no tenía mucho movimiento. Harry se preguntó si no había muchos magos a los que les gustara comprar flores o era solo una costumbre de muggles.  
  
— ¡Hola, buenos tardes, chicos! – Dijo la empleada, una chica bien amable, pensó Harry. — ¿Les gustaría algo especial o simplemente quieren ver?  
  
— Bueno... — Harry comenzó con torpeza. — Me pregunto ver si hay alguna flor en particular para dar a alguien que me gusta bastante, mucho, o cualquier cosa podría servir...  
  
— ¡Oh, sí! Hay una flor para cada ocasión, si usted quiere saber. — La niña sonrió. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Samantha.  
  
— Oh, soy Harry, y ésta de aquí es Hermione.  
  
— ¿Entonces es para ella que está buscando algo? — Samantha sonrió suavemente.  
  
— En realidad, sólo vine a ayudarle a buscar una floristería. — Dijo Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera responder.  
  
— Ah, sí, lo siento. — Dijo, un tanto avergonzada. — Es que como vinieron juntos, yo pensé que... Ya saben, lo siento. Estaba siendo un poco entrometida, eso sí.  
  
— Jaja, no hay problema. — Dijo Harry, sonriendo. No era la primera vez que lo confundían a él o a Ron como novios de Hermione, aunque Harry observó que Hermione sólo se sonrojaba cuando estaba con Ron. Él sonrió, tal vez ella y Ron estarían juntos pronto. — Así que... Sólo por curiosidad, hay flores, ¿hmm, "mágicas" o solamente "normales"?  
  
— Ah, sí. Vendemos tanto las flores que suelen vender los muggles como las "mágicas". — Le dio una pequeña risa. Es probable que algunos clientes ya le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta. — La única diferencia es que estas flores tienen algunos "trucos" que las hacen más bellas, pero las que venden los muggles no pierden por ello. Si quieres mi opinión — susurró.— Creo que las "normales" son más hermosas.  
  
Ella les mostró algunas flores a los dos, siempre diciendo sus significados y cuando creía que era mejor entregarlas.  
  
— Esta es una begonia, significa inocencia, el amor leal, el tulipán rojo, es uno de mis favoritos por cierto, significa una declaración de amor, y éste — señaló un jarrón con las flores más hermosas que Harry había visto en su vida — este es el lirio: significa matrimonio, pureza, nobleza, protección. Es la que los brujos más compran. Pero he aprendido que a los muggles les gustan las rosas. También son hermosas, pero si quieres saberlo, no sé lo qué pasa por sus cabezas, porque hay muchas más bonitas...  
  
Y la chica explicó un poco más acerca de todas las plantas, y Harry pudo ver que era una apasionada de lo que hacía. Mientras ella hablaba, él y Hermione pensaban exactamente cuáles serían las mejores para regalárselas a Draco, después de todo, Harry no estaba seguro y se alegró de la idea de haberle pedido a Hermione ayuda. Por supuesto, Hermione era una chica y Draco un chico, y por eso era mucho más probable que tenga gustos diferentes que ella, pero Harry se sentía más seguro del hecho de saber que Hermione estaba allí, a su lado.  
  
Ellos eligieron algunas flores, pagaron, se despidieron de la empleada y salieron de la tienda.  
  
— ¿Entonces, tendrás que caminar con estas flores por todo Hogsmeade o qué? — Preguntó Hermione, mirando las flores que ella y Harry habían elegido, mientras planificaban una buena manera de que Harry las entregara.  
  
— Bueno, he venido preparado. Sostén esto, por favor. — Le entregó el ramo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, y luego tomó la Capa de Invisibilidad. — ¡Aquí está!  
  
— ¡Eso fue muy inteligente Harry! Aquí, tómalo. – Le entregó las flores de nuevo, y Harry se cubrió por completo. — Bueno, yo pensaba que solo ibas a poner las flores en el interior de la capa...  
  
— No, voy a correr de regreso a Hogwarts y esconderlas en algún lugar. — Sonrió, pero luego recordó que Hermione no podía ver nada de lo que estaba bajo su capa. — Nos vemos en las Tres Escobas, y llama a Ron, si lo encuentras, ¿ok?  
  
— De acuerdo, te veré más tarde.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Draco negó, pero en el fondo sabía que se moría de curiosidad por saber dónde se había metido el cara-rajada. Negó, rechazó y negó otra vez, para ver si su mente entendía de una vez por todas que a él no le importaba lo que el cara de cicatriz hiciera o dejara de hacer. Y fracasó miserablemente en cada intento.  
  
Él no sabía qué le estaba pasando. Después de todo, había hecho todo lo posible por atormentar al chico por cuatro años, y tan pronto como él decide actuar civilizadamente, Draco acaba pensando demasiado en el moreno. Por supuesto, antes ocupaba bastante de su mente pensando en Harry, pero eran nuevos planes para hacer que su vida y la de sus amigos fuera cada vez más miserable, y ahora...  
  
Ahora lo único que quería era estar simplemente al lado del Gryffindor. Conversando o no, todo estaba bien si él simplemente se sentaba al lado del moreno y se quedaban allí, mirando el paisaje. Y eso le estaba dando una quebradura en el cerebro a Draco. En serio, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en el Gryffindor.  
  
Y eso era por qué estaba allí ahora, en la tienda de accesorios de Quidditch, mirando con el más mínimo interés la nueva línea de escobas, que acababa de ser lanzada, porque en serio, cuando su padre es un millonario no es necesario esperar a que las cosas estén a la venta para comprarlas. De hecho, lo único que hacía era pasar el tiempo, ya que no estaba interesado en hacer algo en particular de todos modos.  
  
Decidió regresar a Hogwarts, a falta de qué hacer. Él sabía que Pansy y Blaise estaban allí, así que al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar. No es que Crabbe y Goyle no cumplieran con este requisito, pero no tenía mucho de qué hablar con los dos, y Draco se estaba aburriendo demasiado rápido.  
  
El camino de vuelta a Hogwarts no era largo, pero Draco se detuvo en varios lugares, sólo para disfrutar del paisaje — que probablemente había visto una y otra vez, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que en la nieve se mostraban pasos... pero no había nadie, y todavía tenía las marcas de que alguien estaba presente.  
  
Draco se paró, estático. ¿Sería un fantasma? No, si fuera, se vería la forma transparente, como los fantasmas de Hogwarts. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Era muy extraño, ya que los pasos se hicieron en la nieve, pero todavía no había a nadie para hacerlas.  
  
Se estaba volviendo loco, sólo podría ser eso. "Voy a tomar algo muy caliente, cuando regrese", pensó, tratando de ignorar totalmente las pistas "así podré olvidar esto, en realidad, nunca sucedió".  
  
Caminó hasta el castillo con pasos apresurados, y no se detuvo ni un segundo para mirar atrás, y así no vio a Harry aparecer de la nada, pareciendo sostener algo que aparentemente no existía. De modo que no vio la sonrisa divertida que el moreno llevaba.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
— Eres muy malo, ¿sabes eso, Harry? — Preguntó Hermione, riéndose de lo que su amigo acababa de contar. Harry había escondido las flores debajo de la cama, cubiertas por la Capa. — ¡Podrías haber aparecido por lo menos, y dejado las flores escondidas! – Ella le regañó, pero tenía una sonrisa que no se iba, por mucho que lo intentara. Ron rió salvajemente, imaginando la cara de asustado que el rubio debería haber puesto, mientras que Harry sólo sonrió, divertido por eso.  
  
Por qué sí, él sintió al rubio algo temeroso, pero también era algo que le gustaba en el Slytherin. Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a pensar cuál sería el orden en el que enviaría las flores.  
  
Él quería que Draco viera que no eran flores elegidas al azar, que tenían significado, que era lo que sentía, y enviaba las flores para expresar los sentimientos que él sabía no sería capaz de decir. También pensó mucho si escribiría una carta con textos cortos para cada flor, y pensó que era una buena idea. Lo qué le llevó a preguntarse si debía o no firmar la tarjeta con su nombre. Tal vez, si iban sólo como "Anónimo"... Eso pondría a Draco muy curioso. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, cuando decidieron regresar a Hogwarts y cenar y luego ir a dormir.  
  
Cuando ya estaba en la cama, Harry pensó en la primera flor que enviaría y sonrió. Mañana será un gran día.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
A Draco le gustaba despertarse un poco más tarde los domingos, así como a prácticamente todos los otros estudiantes. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, y tomó una manzana para empezar el día.  
  
Por lo general, los domingos, algunas lechuzas volaban por allí, con el correo de unos pocos estudiantes. Pero no de Draco, y es por eso que el rubio se sorprendió por el hecho de que su lechuza estuviera justo en frente de él, con una flor y una tarjeta clavada en su pata. Ella solía quedarse en la Lechucería, desde que Draco deseaba enviarla a casa, por el simple hecho de que tal vez precisase utilizar el animal.  
  
Tomó la flor. A pesar de no hablar de ello con nadie, Draco estaba muy interesado en las flores, tanto que a veces, en secreto, visitaba la floristería que tenían en Hogsmeade. Pronto reconoció la flor: una compañía resistente. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué alguien enviaría esa flor? Después de todo, significaba perseverancia. Ella no tenía mucho sentido sola, por lo que el rubio decidió leer lo que estaba escrito en la carta, para ver si por lo menos algo tenía sentido.  
  


_Puede ser un poco raro que te esté dando esta flor, que es la de compañía resistente, en caso de que no lo sepas. Pero quiero que busques el significado de la misma, porque así es como soy. Y sólo voy a decirte una cosa más: te amo mucho. Y no voy a renunciar a ti.  
Sig: Anónimo._

  
  
Anónimo. Un hombre, un muchacho, alguien del sexo masculino, un varón. Ummm, ¿Desde cuándo un chico no (¿?)estaba interesado en él? ¿Desde la semana pasada? ¿Hace dos días? Se rió para sus adentros. Era sólo otro cualquiera, era lo que quería decir. Pero había algo en esa carta, y la flor que... simplemente había cogido a Draco con la guardia baja, y ahora estaba interesado. Sí, le daría una oportunidad al chico, quienquiera que fuese. Miró alrededor del Gran Salón, tratando de ver si al menos encontraba alguna pista de quién era él.  
  
Por estar tratando de averiguar quién era, Draco no vio a Harry mirándolo directamente a él, no vio el parpadeo de su ojo hacia él, como si supiera algo, y Draco definitivamente no se ruborizó.  
  
Draco era genial en el arte del engaño.  
  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Lunes, tres flores. Clavel rojo, camelia roja, y un crisantemo blanco.  
  
Draco sonrió, ese chico era realmente interesante. Tomó la carta que llegó.  
  


_Intenta ver el siguiente orden: camelia, crisantemo y clavel._

  
  
Reconocimiento, amor vivo, verdad. Luego reconoció que su amor estaba vivo, algo real, no una falsificación, sino la pura verdad. Draco tembló un poco, ruborizándose ligeramente.  
  
Él sabía que la gente estaba ya comentando sobre las flores, pero en realidad no le importaba, lo único que quería era saber quién era el hombre detrás de todo esto. Sin ni siquiera notarlo, él terminó hablando de esto con Harry. Draco se sorprendió al ver que el moreno había estado muy interesado en él, preguntándole qué pensaba de todo esto, si él estaba realmente interesado en saber quién era el chico, y si pensaba que la posibilidad de decepcionarlo era grande.  
  
Eso dejó a Draco con una pulga detrás de la oreja. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado el Gryffindor? ¿Será que conoce quién es el chico? ¿O será que es él? Se rió de ese último pensamiento. Por supuesto que no, solo era su mente clavando otra pieza, haciéndole querer que Harry fuera ese chico, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaría feliz con eso. Él sabía que no podía ser Harry, porque había oído cosas, que no hace mucho tiempo, el Gryffindor había besado a Cho Chang, pero nunca lo escuchó de la boca de Harry, y la última vez que trató de abordar el tema el moreno lo cambió tan rápido que Draco se había asustado.  
  
Martes. Jazmín, Tulipán Rojo, Nomeolvides, Camelia Blanca.  
  


_En el orden que desees._

  
  
Draco se rió. Decidido a verlas en el mismo orden que estaban: Delicadeza, amor, declaración de amor, verdadero amor, belleza perfecta.  
  
Vio que la carta tenía un pedazo más. Abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que leía.  
  


_PD: Espero que sientas lo mismo, después de todo, ya me conoces, a pesar de no saber quién soy._

  
  
¿Será que era el mismo Harry? Porque él era la persona con la cual pasaba más tiempo, con el que habló por última vez. ¿Y si algunas de las miradas que Harry le lanzaba no sólo eran algo en su cabeza? ¿Y si eran reales, y él no estaba delirando?  
  
Él miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Harry estaba hablando con Granger y Weasley. Por alguna razón se había decepcionado, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry le devolvía la mirada. Fue algo rápido.  
  
Pero él deseaba que no fuera algo de su imaginación.  
  
Miércoles. Sólo Bromelias.  
  
Resistencia.  
  


No desistas, sigue tratando de averiguar quién soy.

  
  
Draco sonrió un poco ante el comentario de su admirador secreto. Pero bajó la cabeza revoloteaba, pensando en cierto moreno, que él pedía con todas sus fuerzas fuera quien le enviaba las flores.  
  
Jueves. Gerbera. Draco pensaba que era una hermosa flor.  
  
Alegría, energía. También significaba el amor noble.  
  


_Me parece que estás casi allí. Así que para animarte, te dejé una sorpresa en tu habitación. Vamos, no tengas miedo. Puedes mirar._

  
  
A pesar de que era un poco ridículo, llegando al punto de ser divertido, Draco terminó su desayuno y se fue a su habitación.  
  
La cantidad de chocolates que estaban en su cama era increíble. La mandíbula de Draco se fue al piso al ver la montaña. Decidió que, sea Harry o no ese chico, lo quería a más no poder.  
  
Viernes. Margaritas.

_En serio, solo voy a aparecer si descubres quien soy. Una cosa que adoraría: envíame una flor para que sepas quién soy.  
  
(Para ver si estas en lo correcto , ¿ok?)_

  
  
Draco se rió. El chico era muy chistoso.  
  
Pero de pronto se puso serio. Está bien que una gran parte de su mente le gritaba que era Harry, tenía que ser Harry, pero él no estaba seguro. ¿Y si sólo era algo de su mente? ¿Y si no era Harry? Por qué, sí, él quería que fuese Harry, pero tenía miedo de que las acciones de Harry fueran algo de su mente, que podía ser también. Y él tampoco quería pasar por un mono travieso si enviaba la flor a la persona equivocada, en realidad no.  
  
Por lo tanto, Draco decidió esperar un poco más, hasta estar completamente seguro.  
  
________________________________________  
  


Nota: Si al enviar la tarjeta lo firmas como "anónimo" es opcional. El riesgo es todo tuyo.

 


	5. Insinúate, se indirectamente directo. A veces el muchacho se demora en notar ciertas cosas. En serio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESUMEN: ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY POR HARRY POTTER**

****  
  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**[www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia...or-Harry-Potter](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por-Harry-Potter)  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Viih.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.  
  


* * *

  
****

**CAPITULO 5**

 

**_5\. Insinúate, se indirectamente directo. A veces el muchacho se demora en notar ciertas cosas. En serio._ **

 

* * *

  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que no fue solo Pansy Parkinson quién se había fijado en la cantidad de regalos que Draco había recibido últimamente. Algunos lo notaron más rápido - como la Slytherin - y algunos mucho más tarde - como Crabbe y Goyle. Incluso los maestros lo percibieron, aunque no comentaron nada. Lo que todos querían saber, obviamente, era quién estaba enviando todos los presentes, que ahora no eran sólo flores. Hasta Umbridge quería saber.  
  
\- Apuesto a que ella está celosa. - Dijo Draco después de que la mujer se quejara de que él llamaba mucho la atención, con todos los presentes. Bueno, la culpa de que los regalos generaran mucho interés no era de él, pero a él le gustaba ser el centro de las misma. - Nadie gusta de ella, eso es un hecho.  
  
Él estaba apoyado contra un árbol, cerca del lago. Su corbata estaba con el nudo desatado, colgando de su cuello y su camisa estaba un poco abierta, debido al calor. Su cabello, a pesar de estar un poco desordenado, todavía estaba hermoso. Estaba tan absorto mirando la puesta de sol (y lanzando injurias contra Umbridge) que no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba prácticamente babeando. Harry se rió de lo que Draco había dicho.  
  
\- Bueno, ella es fastidiosa.  
  
\- Si no estás de acuerdo, estaría obligado a decir que estás más loco que antes. - Comentó, sonriendo de lado.  
  
\- Nunca pensaría en discrepar. - Bufó. Odiaba a esa mujer. - Pero de todos modos, ¿quién te envía ese montón de cosas? - Le preguntó, fingiendo no saber quién era el admirador. Draco suspiró.  
  
\- No lo sé. Eso es una mierda. Quiero decir, los regalos son geniales, pero, ¿cómo puedo saber quién es si no usa su propia lechuza para entregar los regalos? Eso es lo que apesta. Facilitaría bastante mi vida si él utilizara su propia lechuza.  
  
\- Tal vez no envió a su propia lechuza porque ella era... ¿muy llamativa incluso desde lejos? - Le dijo, tratando de darle una pista (aunque fuera una pista un tanto difícil de entender). Hedwig era una lechuza muy reconocible, todo el mundo sabía que el ave era suya, y él no quería estropear la sorpresa, quería que Draco lo averiguase por sí mismo.  
  
\- Sí, puede ser - Draco frunció el ceño, todavía no está totalmente convencido. Harry pareció darse cuenta, y probó otra táctica para que Draco pronto se diera cuenta de que él era su admirador.  
  
Bostezó, y se acostó en el regazo del Slytherin, que se estremeció un poco, sorprendido. Harry sonrió ligeramente, situado allí mismo, conectándose con la cara confusa - y sonrojada – de Draco. Pero era tan lindo aún. Cerró los ojos.  
  
\- Oh. Que... Estas... Pensando... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Draco se quedó atónito. Porque aquello no lo esperaba. ¿Harry se encontraba en su regazo? Era algo un poco... nuevo.  
  
No es que no le estuviese gustando. Oh, lo admitía.  
  
\- Estoy acostado en tu regazo, y pienso tomar una siesta. - Él abrió un ojo y le sacó la lengua, cerrando el ojo entonces. El rubio bufó, pero comenzó a sobar el cabello del Gryffindor.  
  
\- No pienses que vas a ser capaz de hacerlo en cualquier momento, ¿me oyes? - A pesar de que no le importaría si eso pasara más de una, dos, tres... cuántas veces Harry deseara. El cabello del moreno, a pesar de que parecía ser un nido de hadas, era incluso delicioso, bueno estarlo sobando.  
  
Draco no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa estampada en la cara del Gryffindor. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Claro, el gesto del moreno fue bastante inesperado, pero eso no significaba que Harry fuera su admirador. Por lo que él sabía, había millones de chicos y chicas, — pero él no estaba contando, y eso que tenía un admirador — en la escuela, y varios se sentían atraídos y a veces incluso enamorados de Draco. ¿Y por qué, exactamente, Harry Potter estaría interesado en él? Por lo que había oído, Potter estaba al final con Chang. Pero eso podría haber cambiado poco a poco...  
  
La idea que se pasó por la cabeza de Draco le hizo dudar de su propia cordura. Pero él quería tanto que fuera aquello. Bueno, no es que él fuera la persona más valiente del mundo, pero al menos tendría que probar eso. Era tomar o dejar la idea.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Pansy Parkinson se aburría completamente ya que Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo apuestas con Nott, Crabbe y Goyle que a ella no le importaba molestar. En su lugar, decidió pasear al azar a través de Hogwarts, y encontrar a alguien más para sacar su aburrimiento.  
Por azares del destino, la primera persona que vio fue ni más ni menos que Granger. Hermione Granger.  
  
\- ¡Hola Granger! ¿Viste a Draquito por aquí? - Ella sabía muy bien que Ron estaba a su lado, pero era mucho más divertido hacer caso omiso del pelirrojo.  
  
\- Um, hola Parkinson. No, no lo he visto. - La Gryffindor llevaba muchos libros, y algunos parecían muy pesados. Pansy rodó los ojos y luego miró a Weasley. ¿Ser caballero estaba en extinción?  
  
\- Esos libros parecen un poco pesados, ¿no es así? - Dijo, mirando al pelirrojo, pero hablando con la chica.  
  
\- Es...  
  
\- ¿No te gustaría ayuda?  
  
\- Hmm… Muy bien, gracias. - Extendió algunos para la Slytherin, que se negó.  
  
\- No, que los lleve el pelirrojo.  
  
Ron torpemente, aceptó los libros. Pansy sonrió sesgada, el pelirrojo tenía que ser más amable y aprender a ayudar a las damas.  
  
No es que ella pensara que Granger lo necesitara, pero era bueno molestar al Gryffindor.  
  
\- ¿A dónde van? - Les preguntó. Si se trataba de algún lugar al que estuviera dispuesta a ir, los acompañaría. Si no, bueno, haría que los dos fueran con ella.  
  
\- Vamos a ir a la biblioteca para devolver los libros. - Dijo, mostrando los libros para enfatizar.  
  
\- Ah, sí. Voy a acompañarlos. - dijo, empujando a ambos en dirección de la biblioteca. - Y luego vienen conmigo... No sé a dónde, sólo sé que se vienen conmigo.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Blaise estaba teniendo un buen día. Pansy no había intentado secuestrarlo, para hacer que la siguiera detrás de alguien - por lo general ese alguien era Draco - o incluso lo hacía pasar por alguna situación embarazosa.  
  
Todavía.  
  
Pero por supuesto, el día de Blaise era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
\- ¡Blaise! - Oyó la irritante voz de la Slytherin y tuvo unas ganas enormes de lanzarse de la Torre de Astronomía. Pero no lo hizo, ya que no tardó en ser arrojado al piso, con un peso encima. Y aquello no era legal.  
  
Pansy estaba sentada en su espalda, con las piernas cruzadas, encontrando aquello tan normal como... Bueno, él no estaba con paciencia para a hacer comparaciones. No ahora, al menos.  
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y puedes bajar de mi espalda? - Gruñó, y oyó risas. Miró hacia arriba y vio una cabellera pelirroja y otra marrón. Bajó la cabeza, sin muchas ganas de saber lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
\- Nada, sólo quiero que vengas con nosotros, ya sabes, a caminar. Caminar es bueno, ¿sabes? Y no, no voy a salir de aquí hasta que vengas con nosotros.  
  
\- ¿No tengo otra opción? ¡Fuera, fuera! Lo haré.  
  
La chica se bajó del Slytherin y sonrió. Blaise se estremeció, la muchacha seguramente estaba planeando algo. Y no era algo bueno.  
  
Pff, como si algo bueno saliera de ella. La muchacha era totalmente perversa. Blaise tenía cierta idea de que exactamente ella estaba pensando. Y no tenía ningún deseo de participar en eso.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no voy.  
  
\- Oh, sí vas a ir, ¿me oyes? - Y le tiró de la oreja. Ah, no hay nada más hermoso que una Slytherin que se niega a usar su varita sólo para tener el placer de tirar de la oreja de la gente. - Y ustedes también. Todavía tengo mi otra mano y la boca.  
  
Ron y Hermione la siguieron, un poco asustados por lo que podía hacer.  
  
Pansy tenía una idea vaga de que a Draco y a Harry les gustaba sentarse bajo el árbol, que se situaba cerca del lago. Después de todo, era una hermosa vista, ¿a quién no le gustaría quedarse allí?  
  
Pero estaba muy curiosa por saber por qué los dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Claro, ella no veía nada malo en que fueran amigos, pero también quería que el rubio pasara un poco más de tiempo con sus compañeros Slytherin. Y por compañeros Slytherin quería decir Blaise y ella. Sí, era un poco celosa cuando se trata de sus amigos. Y si Potter estaba ocupando ese tiempo, entonces Pansy iría a donde los dos estaban, y estaría allí, aunque no fuera algo agradable que hacer. Porque en serio, ella era importante.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema de querer pasar un tiempo con los amigos?  
  
\- Es que me da tanto miedo cuando estas así. – Ellos ya habían divisado a Potter y Draco y Pansy entrecerró los ojos para notar que el moreno estaba en el regazo del Slytherin, pero no parecía importarle mucho, ya que estaba sonriendo en el siguiente momento.  
  
Pero la escena siguiente hizo que todos se detuvieran.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Respiró profundo y se acercó al rostro de Harry, sellando sus labios. No fue un beso devastador, de quitar el aliento, él apenas había apoyado su boca en la de Harry, pero aun así se sintió en las nubes. Presionó sus labios y le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que Harry abría la boca, dejando paso para que su lengua entrara. Draco se sonrojó, pero continúo. Sintió la mano de Harry en su cuello, profundizando el beso. Se separaron sólo para respirar.  
  
Este era un señor beso.  
  
\- ¡Lo sabía! - Draco saltó y Harry cayó al suelo. Lo que vieron fue a una eufórica Pansy Parkinson. Sus ojos brillaban de placer. Ella se acercaba rápidamente. - Ustedes hacen una linda pareja. - Dijo finalmente.  
  
Un color rosado se estampó en el rostro de Draco y Harry tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ron estaba en un estado catatónico, así como Blaise. Pansy y Hermione estaban sonriendo, como si lo que acababan de ver fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Bueno, tal vez lo era incluso.  
  
\- Ahora está muy claro para mí... Fue Harry quién estaba enviando los regalos. Hehe. - Dijo, cambiando una sonrisa feliz por una enigmática. - Bueno, vamos a dejarlos en paz. Regresemos chicos.- Y Blaise fue arrastrado por la oreja de nuevo. Tal vez la chica tenía algún fetiche con tirar de las orejas.  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione se retiraron, después de los dos Slytherin, Draco miró a Harry. Harry lo miró con tanta intensidad que Draco tuvo la certeza de que la temperatura había aumentado. Harry se acercó al otro y lo besó de nuevo.  
  
Por Mordred, Harry besaba muy bien. Muy, muy bien.  
  
Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, llevándolo más cerca, pegando sus cuerpos. Se separaban solo para respirar, pero pronto sus bocas continuaban con el beso. Draco sintió que su espalda chocó contra el árbol, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso. Estaba mucho más interesado en la boca del Gryffindor.  
  
Y se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo...  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
\- ¡Yo sabía que tenían algo! - Pansy dijo, hinchando el pecho un poco. - ¡Estaba en su cara!  
  
\- Ah no, vamos Parkinson. - Blaise rodó los ojos. - No tenías la menor idea, confiesa. No fuiste tú la que me arrastraba de un lado para el otro, detrás de los dos, solo para descubrir qué era lo que estaban haciendo - aguijoneó.  
  
\- Cállate, Zabini. - Ella fingió estar malhumorada. Hermione se echó a reír, y Ron todavía estaba digiriendo lo que acababa de suceder. - Parece que el pelirrojo va a precisar de un buen tiempo para procesar lo que pasó, ¿no? ¿Qué tal un poco de ayuda, Hermione?  
  
\- Oh, va a terminar entendiéndolo en algún momento. Déjalo, pobre. - Sonrió ligeramente, ruborizándose un poco.  
  
\- Hmm… Bueno, entre Draco y Harry sabemos que algo está sucediendo... – Comenzó, mirando a Hermione y Ron. - ¿Y ustedes? Están juntos, ¿no?  
  
Hermione se sonrojó completamente y su expresión era casi igual a la de Ron.  
  
\- ¡N… no! ¡No es nada de eso! – Ella movió sus manos de un lado a otro exasperada. – ¿P… por qué ustedes pensarían algo así de nosotros? Q… Quiero decir, ¿por qué iba alguien a pensar eso? ¿Eh?- La cara de Hermione estaba tan roja que se veía tierna.  
  
\- Por nada. - Pansy y Blaise sonrieron sesgados. – Solo que te ves muuuy linda así, ¿eh? Toda avergonzada. Afortunadamente, eso no nos hace pensar en ustedes dos como pareja, ¿verdad Blaise?  
  
\- Sí Pansy. - Y entonces los dos Slytherin, comenzaron a reír, dejando a los Gryffindor allí de pie.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Nadie había visto la escena de ayer, cuando Draco y Harry se dieron un beso, así que nada era diferente.  
  
El desayuno, como siempre, era el momento en que las lechuzas aparecían para dejar las tarjetas y regalos para los estudiantes. En la mesa de Gryffindor era todo normal. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando en voz baja cuando una lechuza aterrizó delante de Harry. Era la lechuza de Draco.  
  
La sala entera estaba en silencio, pero Harry no lo notó. Tomó la carta, le dio algo de su comida al ave, y abrió la correspondencia.  
  


_Bueno, ya sé que me demore, pero al menos la tarjeta está en tus manos. Todavía tenía algunas dudas, pero después de lo de ayer..._   
_Con amor,_   
_Draco Malfoy._   
_**PD:** Me gusta el chocolate también, ¿de acuerdo?_

  
  
Harry se echó a reír y miró hacia la mesa del Slytherin, donde el rubio lo miraba y sonreía. Hizo un gesto, y el otro le devolvió el saludo.  
  
Y el moreno ignoró totalmente el alboroto que se estableció después de eso.


	6. 6. Parece que los inconvenientes son comunes. En serio. Pero ten cuidado con cierta pelirroja que es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY POR HARRY POTTER**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/5087479/1/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por -Harry-Potter

 **AUTOR:**  Viih.

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.

* * *

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**_6\. Parece que los inconvenientes son comunes. En serio. Pero ten cuidado con cierta pelirroja que es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo._ **

* * *

* * *

Parecía que todo Hogwarts conocía del noviazgo de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, y muchos hablaron de este tema cada precioso segundo. No es que ellos lo notaran, estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro como para darse cuenta. Claro, algunas personas no estaban siquiera un poco felices con el repentino noviazgo de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Ginny Weasley era una de ellos.

Draco se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo cuando sintió un peso en la espalda y los dos brazos entrelazados, y después un beso en la mejilla. Él sonríe, apoyándose en el pecho de Harry. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que escucharan a alguien aclararse la garganta.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, era la chica Weasley.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, ah?! - Preguntó sin ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

\- Entonces, Harry, - Comenzó, ignorando totalmente al Slytherin que si no fuese por los brazos de Harry envolviéndolo, ya le habría lanzado una imperdonable a la chica. - ¿Será que podemos hablar? En privado, quiero decir.

El rostro de la pelirroja parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba prácticamente carcomiéndose de celos. Ella simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que Harry y Draco estuvieran juntos, era imposible, ¡y ni siquiera debería haber sucedido! ¿Cómo es que Harry podía acercarse a ese Slytherin repugnante?

Harry miró a Draco, quien no lo miró de vuelta porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Ginny. Ambos sabían que Ginny tenía un gran enamoramiento por Harry, que había dejado muy claro un par de días antes, al hacer el mayor escándalo al verlos besarse. El Gryffindor no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea soltar a Draco de sus brazos en un momento como este.

\- Creo que todo lo que quieras decirme, - empezó acercando a Draco aún más cerca – Puedes decirlo ahora, no tiene que ser en privado.

Ginny se movió, parecía incómoda. Ella necesitó respirar para ganar más confianza.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a hablar? - Draco aguijoneó. - ¿Perdiste el habla? Vamos Harry que no tiene nada que decir.

\- ¡Cállate la boca, rubio oxigenado! - Ginny apretó los dientes. - No es contigo que quiero hablar, sino con Harry, entonces quédate tranquilo en tu esquina y déjame hablar!

\- ¡A ver, niña! ¿Con quién te crees que estás...? - Pero Draco no terminó de hablar, porque Harry se había virado y lo besó. Eso fue algo inesperado. No es que Draco se estuviera quejando. Al parecer, fue suficiente para que el rubio guardara silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿decías...? - Dijo Harry, moviendo su mano para indicarle a Ginny que podía seguir hablando. Ella estaba roja, un poco era de vergüenza y una buena parte era de ira. Ella trató de recuperar la compostura tan rápido como pudo.

\- Ah, no hay mucho... Yo sólo quería saber hasta cuándo tu fasecita con Malfoy va a durar. - Ella sonrió angelicalmente, pero no por mucho tiempo al ver la mirada que Harry le dirigía.

\- Sabes Ginny, me gustas mucho. Como una amiga, por supuesto. Eres la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, y solo por eso no voy a lanzarte ningún hechizo, y que quede claro que me estoy conteniendo bastante para no lanzarlo en este momento. – Él estaba muy, pero muy enojado. Una cosa era que gente que no conocía hablaran de eso, otra era que alguien que fuera su amigo diera a entender que lo que sentía Harry por Draco no era más que una fase. - Realmente pensé que entenderías que esto no es un fasecita, no es una fase. Yo lo amo. ¿Lo entiendes? Ahora bien, si no tienes nada que decirme, permiso. - Soltó a Draco de entre sus brazos y tomó la mano del rubio, dándole otro beso, ahora en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, sin saber qué decir. Harry y Draco pasaron a su lado y vio la sonrisa de triunfo brotar de los labios del maldito rubio, antes de que él mismo jalara a Harry para otro beso. Cerró los puños, todavía no estaba satisfecha con lo que Harry había dicho. No era posible que él estuviera enamorado de Draco.

\- ¿Ginny? - La pelirroja miró hacia arriba y vio a Hermione cerca, mirándola un poco preocupada. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Uh... Sí, sí. Hum... ¿Hermione?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Esta... cosa entre Harry y Malfoy... ¿Va en serio? - Le preguntó, sin la certeza de que quería saber cuál sería la respuesta. Hermione sonrió levemente, pero no parecía estar cien por ciento ahí, parecía estar recordando algo.

\- Ah, sí. Es bastante serio. - Respondió. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar. - Bueno, lo siento, pero ahora me tengo que ir, arreglé para reunirme con Pansy para ayudarla con un trabajo. ¡Aun más! - Saludó a la pelirroja, quien le devolvió el saludo, sin mucha emoción.

 

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

 

\- Me amas. - Dijo Draco, fingiendo burlarse de Harry mientras le hacía cosquillas en el vientre al moreno. Estaba sentado entre las piernas del Gryffindor, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá. Estaban en el suelo de la sala común de Gryffindor y, a pesar de que había ahí algunos estudiantes, no eran muchos los que los miraban. Algunos evitaban mirar, a otros no le importaba. Después de todo, había pasado una semana y ya era hora de detener el chisme.

Harry rodó los ojos y no tardó mucho en empezar a hacerle cosquillas también. Estuvieron en esa batalla de cosquillas por un largo rato, intercambiando besos a cada momento. El Gryffindor no podía pedir nada mejor. Abrazó a Draco y jugó un poco con su cabello.

\- ¿Utilizas algún champú especial o qué? Porque en serio, ¿es posible que alguien pueda tener un cabello tan hermoso como este? - Le preguntó, mirando al rubio, que se rió ligeramente.

\- No, es el champú normal. Es que yo me peino, ¿sabes? – aguijoneó, pasando su mano en aquello que Harry llamaba pelo. - Pero creo que un peine no va a resolver tu problema. ¿Sabes lo que es un peine, verdad? - Bromeó.

\- Claro que lo sé, tonto. - Harry se rió, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Draco. - Creo que mi cabello se ve mucho mejor así que ordenado. El tuyo se ve bien así arreglado, el mío no.

\- Oh, está bien. Me gusta tu cabello de esa forma. - Entonces se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Era increíble cómo se olvidaban de las otras personas que estaban a su alrededor al estar el uno al lado del otro. Intercambiaban besos y no les importaba si los demás estudiantes no querían verlos, porque si ellos no quisieran mirar, como Draco siempre decía, simplemente que giraran la cara.

Hermione y Ron entraron en la habitación y se sentaron cerca de los dos. Hermione se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

\- ¡Hola tortolitos! - Dijo sonriéndole a los dos, que le devolvieron la sonrisa. - Así que, sé que los arrumacos deben ser buenos, pero Pansy está llamando a Draco. Y parecía ser un poco urgente.

\- Ah, ok. Entonces me voy. Adiós. - Besó a Harry otra vez, saludó a Ron y Hermione y salió de la sala común. Al salir, Harry dijo:

\- Ron, Ginny... ella... - No estaba seguro de cómo decirle eso a su amigo. - Bueno, Draco y yo nos encontramos con Ginny hace unas horas y bueno... digamos que ella no fue muy amable con nosotros. - Ron suspiró.

\- No está aceptando muy bien el enamoramiento de ustedes, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió con la cabeza, confirmando el punto del pelirrojo. - Bueno, supongo que tendrá que aceptarlo con el tiempo, ¿no es así? Pero creo que voy a hablar con ella sobre eso.

\- Gracias Ron. - Harry sonrió, y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

\- No hay problema, amigo.

Harry estaba impresionado al ver que su amigo ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que amaba a Draco, y no hizo más ninguna cara fea o de asustado. Él estaba madurando, al parecer. Apenas terminó de hablar acerca de la pelirroja, la chica apareció, caminando rápidamente, sin siquiera decirles una palabra a los tres, y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las niñas.

\- Será mejor que hables con ella más tarde. - Comentó Hermione, que había abierto apenas otro libro para leer.

\- Así es. - Respondieron Ron y Harry juntos, mirando el sitio por el que la pelirroja había entrado.

\- Bueno, ¿Creen que hay que empezar a hacer las tareas? - Hermione sonrió, tratando de relajarse un poco, y los chicos volvieron a verla, empezando a hacer sus deberes. Ya era de noche cuando terminaron todo, a pesar de que Ron había copiado una parte importante de la tarea de Hermione.

\- Es hora de cenar. Vamos. - Dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. - Estoy muriendo de hambre. - Hizo un gesto exagerado, tratando de mostrar cuánta hambre tenía, por lo que Harry y Hermione comenzaron a reírse.

Entraron en el Gran Salón, que ya estaba bastante lleno a medida que los minutos pasaban. Se sentaron junto a Seamus y Dean, que eran unos de los pocos que hicieron muy poco caso al hecho de que Harry y Draco estaban saliendo. Después de todo, los dos Gryffindor estaban saliendo también, lo cual fue una sorpresa para Ron.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de su - así es, su - rubio. Pronto lo encontró y no demoró en saludarlo, el Slytherin le devolvió el saludo antes de volver a hablar con Pansy y Harry se unió a la conversación sobre Quidditch, que más parecía un debate, por la forma en que esos tres hablaban. Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso a leer, reprendiendo a Ron a cada rato por hablar con la boca llena. En toda la noche Harry no había notado la presencia de Ginny, y asumió que era porque todavía estaba triste, y sintió un poco de pena por la chica, pero estaba molesto todavía. Pasó el resto de la cena mirando al rubio que, cuando se daba cuenta que Harry lo miraba, se ruborizaba ligeramente.

 

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

 

Harry estaba buscando a Draco, pero no lo podía encontrar en ningún lado. Tampoco había encontrado a Pansy ni a Blaise, lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre se despertaban temprano y Draco solía esperar a Harry, con la excusa de que le gustaba hablar de lo mucho que era Harry de descuidado y que debería ser más puntual. Pero Harry sabía que no era por eso, pero no le importaba, incluso pensaba que era... lindo. Y Draco probablemente lo mataría si sabía que Harry pensaba que era lindo.

Definitivamente.

Buscó a Draco. Él necesitaba encontrar a Draco. Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que tropezó con una pelirroja figura.

\- ¡Ah, Ginny! ¡Erm, lo siento! - Ayudó a la niña a levantarse. - Estaba un poco distraído, lo siento.

\- Oh, está bien, no pasa nada. - A diferencia del día anterior, tenía un humor mucho mejor, estaba sonriendo, incluso. - Bueno, ¿dónde está tú... novio? - Sonrió de medio lado. Harry sintió que algo no estaba bien.

\- Umm, lo estaba buscando. De hecho, creo que voy a seguir buscándolo. ¡Nos vemos, Ginny! – Siguió caminando. Al virar por un pasillo se encontró cara a cara con un Draco Malfoy súper enojado, y una Pansy y un Blaise aguantando la risa... ¿Draco llevaba gorra?

\- ¡Cállense ustedes dos! - Gritó el Slytherin. - Y dejen de reírse de la desgracia de los demás. ¡ARGH! Esa Comadrejilla miserable...

\- ¿Draco? - Preguntó Harry. - ¿Por qué llevas una gorra? - En este punto, Pansy y Blaise comenzaron a reír, sin siquiera molestarse por la mirada mortal que Draco les dirigía.

\- Ahahahaha .. D… Draco, pfff... HAHA! - Pansy no podía mantenerse derecha, y usaba a Blaise como soporte, que a su vez se sostenía en la pared. Draco estaba cada vez más rojo y tomó la mano de Harry, arrastrándolo muy lejos de los otros Slytherin. Se detuvieron en un lugar no muy concurrido, de hecho, no había nadie. Draco suspiró y se sacó la gorra de manera vacilante.  
Ahora Harry sabía por qué tanta risa.

El cabello de Draco parecía un arco iris, de tan colorido. Algunas mechas eran de color púrpura, otras de color rosa, las puntas de su cabello eran de color azul, la parte superior se encontraba entre el color verde y negro, y la parte de atrás era un revoltijo de colores que Harry no sabía que existían.

\- Ríete y te mataré. - Dijo Draco, mirando para cualquier partes menos la cara de Harry y mientras se colocaba la gorra otra vez.

\- Está lindo. - Dijo Harry sin pensarlo bien, y modificó después. - No sabía que tenías un tinte raro.

\- ¡No es lindo! ¡Es un completo desastre! ¡Mira esto! - Agarró un mechón de color naranja y prácticamente se lo puso en la cara del Gryffindor. - Ah, esta comadrejilla me las va a pagar, va a ver. Nadie la mandó a meterse con un Malfoy, pelirrojilla...

\- Sabes, yo pienso que es genial. - Harry no estaba bromeando, había sido bueno con Draco, y él estaba seguro de que esto no se vería tan bien en otro. - En serio. Me gustó. - Él sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Draco, un poco sospechoso. Todo lo que Harry hizo fue darle un beso, como una confirmación. - Umm bien. - Se quitó la gorra. - Pero no pienses que voy a agradecerle a la chica Weasley.

\- Ni siquiera me pasó por la mente. Date prisa, o vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Snape. - Tomó la mano de Draco y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de Snape.

\- Apuesto a que no le importará.

\- No le importa si tú llegas tarde. Ahora bien, si yo llego tarde... - Dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Tienes razón. - Draco fingió pensar en algo. – Soy lo máximo. Él me adora. Todos me adoran, por supuesto.

\- Me alegro que seas modesto. – Empujó la cadera de Draco, que apenas dio una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Se separaron al entrar en la habitación, Draco fue a uno de los primeros escritorios, donde Blaise y Pansy estaban, y Harry se sentó en el fondo, junto con Ron y Hermione.

Varios estudiantes - por no hablar de la gran mayoría - miraron con incredulidad a Draco, con miedo de que si empezaban a reír, se ganarían varias maldiciones de parte del rubio y - por qué no - de Harry. Snape se aclaró la garganta, tratando de quitar la atención de los cabellos de su alumno favorito.

\- Así que, estudiantes…

 

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

 

La gente se quedaba mirando el cabello de Draco, pero siempre que notaban que el rubio los veía, miraban a otra parte lo más rápido posible. Tal vez tenían miedo de la mirada del Slytherin, que si las miradas pudieran matar, una buena parte de los estudiantes ya estarían muertos.

Pero a Draco no le importaba mucho, estaba más ocupado tratando de convencer a Harry para que se quitara las gafas, pero el moreno no parecía que cedería tan fácilmente.

\- Oh, ¿qué es? Dudo mucho que vayas a ser muy diferente de lo que eres ahora. - Trató de agarrar sus gafas de nuevo, pero no tuvo éxito. - Bueno, si no quieres quitártelas... Pero me gustaría verte, ¿sabes? ¡Ah, vamos Harry, por favor!

\- De acuerdo. - Harry suspiró y se quitó las gafas. Draco contuvo el aliento. Los ojos de Harry estaban más vibrantes y llamativos que antes, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del Slytherin. Harry se puso las gafas y Draco se sonrojó. - ¿Entonces? ¿Satisfecho?

\- ¿Eh? Lo estoy, sí. – Se acurrucó aún más en el Gryffindor. - No hay mucha diferencia.

\- Y estás ruborizado porque hace calor. Claro. - Harry rió mientras Draco puso una cara de ofendido. - Hermione dice que debería hacer algo para que no sea necesario usar las gafas más, pero me gustan, ¿sabes?

\- Te ves hermoso con o sin ellas. Para mí no tiene importancia. - Jugó con su propio cabello y apretó los dientes un poco. - En serio, la chica Weasley verá sólo una cosa... Pero primero me voy a quitar esto.

Sacó su varita, apuntó a su propio cabello y murmuró un hechizo para librarse de los hilos multicolores.

\- Si conocías el hechizo, ¿por qué no lo has usado antes? - Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Por pura pereza. - Y luego murmuró. - Y porque dijiste que te gustaba.

Draco había dicho la última frase más para sí mismo que para el Gryffindor, pero Harry lo oyó igual, y abrazó al Slytherin fuertemente. Algunas chicas que pasaban miraron la escena y dieron gritos de alegría, y salieron corriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Draco levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con las chicas en esta escuela.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? - Preguntó Harry, dándole besos a lo largo del cuello del rubio, que gimió suavemente.

\- Hmm... Y… Creo que tengo clase de Transfiguración. - Draco respondió, tratando de no llamar más la atención sobre ambos. - ¿Y tú?

\- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, argh. - Draco se rió de la cara que había hecho el Gryffindor.

\- Piensa en positivo. - Harry gruñó juguetonamente y Draco rodó sus ojos, fingiendo estar enojado. - O imagina que es llevada por una manada de centauros enfadados. - Harry se rió. ¡Oh, cómo adoraba esa risa Draco, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había escuchado!

\- Está bien, está bien. Pensar en positivo, correcto. - Draco lo besó en los labios y se puso de pie y esperó a que el rubio lo imitara. – Bueno, entonces, hasta luego.

Se besaron una vez más y cada uno se dirigió a su propia clase.

\- Pensamiento positivo... Correcto. - Entró en el salón de clases y trató de ignorarla con toda sus fuerzas, tratando de no responder a las insinuaciones maliciosas que Umbridge le hizo, centrando todos sus pensamientos en su amado rubio.

Y si pensar positivo no funciona, pensar en su Slytherin era algo bueno. Y mucho.

 

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

 

\- ¡Ella es una fastidioooosa! - El Gryffindor lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Draco, quien estaba tan concentrado en sus tareas que no se dio cuenta de que Harry se le acercó. - En serio, ella es una tirana grande y gorda.

\- Eres demasiado blando. Acéptalo como un hombre. - Trató de ignorar la respiración acelerada de Harry en su cuello. Tentándolo. - O te quedas por ahí lloriqueando. - Completó al ver la cara de perro abandonado del moreno. – o sientas tu culo aquí y comenzamos a hacer la tarea. Pansy y Granger no tardan en llegar.

\- ¿Así que tenemos un tiempo para nosotros? - Draco se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa desvergonzada de Harry, de alguna manera parecía lo más inocente que nadie pudiera imaginar.

\- Así es. - Apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Con un movimiento rápido, Harry lo tomó y lo puso en su regazo, presionando sus labios. Draco llevó su mano a la nuca del moreno, aproximándolo más, mientras Harry tocaba descaradamente el trasero del Slytherin. Se separaron sólo para respirar y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear ligeramente el brazo del Gryffindor. - Sabes que estás en la biblioteca, ¿no? - Él sonrió ligeramente y besó a Harry una vez más antes de dejar al moreno responder.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Tampoco me había dado cuenta. - Levó la mano a la nuca de Draco, tirando de él para otro beso, mientras el rubio ponía sus manos en el cabello de Harry.

Sólo se detuvieron cuando oyeron toser a alguien. Eran Hermione y Pansy. La última estaba sonriendo sesgada, pero su mirada era divertida. Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada, mirando a los estantes, para no prestar total atención a ellos.

\- Chicos, consíganse una habitación. - Movió la mano en señal de desprecio y se sentó en la silla más cercana. - ¡Date prisa, Hermione!

Hermione se sentó, todavía avergonzada. Harry pensó en las palabras de Pansy, y aun sabiendo que era solo para avergonzarlos, consideró seriamente conseguir una, y pronto. Susurró su idea a Draco, quien se sonrojó y sonrió de lado, teniendo en cuenta lo mismo.

\- Pero primero vamos a estudiar, porque si no Pansy me lo echará en cara hasta finales de año. - Harry tuvo que contener la risa para no ser expulsado de la biblioteca, y besó a Draco de nuevo.


	7. 7. Ve con todo, tigre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY POR HARRY POTTER**

  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5087479/1/Guia-para-conquistar-Draco-Malfoy-por-Harry-Potter

 **AUTOR:**  Viih.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Viih, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tiene las respuestas. Pero advierte: Los resultados pueden no ser los mismos.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 7**

**_7\. Ve con todo, tigre._ **

 

* * *

  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que todo Hogwarts se enteró que Draco y Harry eran novios, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y a nadie le importaba. Quiero decir, casi a nadie. Ginny todavía no lo creía, y estaba molestando más a menudo a Harry y si no fuera por la intervención de Ron, Draco estaba bastante seguro de que habría arrojado un Crucio a la chica.  
  
\- Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. – le dijo Harry poco después de que Ron comentara que quería tener una conversación muy seria con su hermana, al ver a Draco bufando de ira. Él le dio un beso, como si eso bastara para confirmar lo que acababa de decir.  
  
\- Lo sé, pero es que... Argh. Esa chica Weasley, no me gusta. – Pegado al cuerpo de Harry. Se sentía posesivo cada vez que veía que la pelirroja se acercaba, y con buena razón.  
  
\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Potter? - Harry saltó al oír la voz de Pansy muy cerca de él. - Qué podrías probarle a Draco que sólo tienes ojos para él de otra forma.  
  
Harry miró aturdido a la Slytherin. Ella realmente no tenía vergüenza de hablar de cosas de ese tipo, y el tono de su voz no dejó ninguna duda acerca de lo que estaba hablando. El moreno soltó un bufido.  
  
Como si ellos no estuvieran tratando de pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación.  
  
El problema era que en todos los lugares donde habían probado, siempre pasaba algo que interfería. No era posible en el dormitorio de Gryffindor porque la última vez que Ron los cogió en la cama (aunque todo lo que estaban haciendo eran simples arrumacos) dijo que se quedaría traumatizado de por vida. El dormitorio de Slytherin estaba fuera de cuestión, ya que no todos los Slytherin podían ver la cara de Harry. Draco se había negado con vehemencia a intentarlo en el cuarto de las escobas, porque alguien podría agarrarlos (y Harry tenía que admitir que no quería que nadie apareciera en un momento de esos).  
  
Esto los llevó a una gran nada. Debido a que no tenían idea de dónde iban a hacer eso, y estaban deseándolo demasiado.  
  
Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder a la frase de Pansy, la chica se había ido. Entonces algo ocurrió en la cabeza de Harry, se dio una palmada en la frente y dio un juramento por su estupidez.  
  
La Sala de los Menesteres.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
\- Tú, Harry, eres un genio. - Dijo Draco, besando la cara de Harry en casi todas partes antes de darle un beso muy caliente en los labios al moreno.  
  
Después de que Harry mencionara la habitación a Draco, ellos no demoraron en arreglar cuándo sería. Y ahora estaban allí, en la Sala de los Menesteres con Draco acostado en la cama y Harry encima de él, besándose con locura, como si aquello fuera lo último que harían en la Tierra.  
  
Harry sacó la camiseta de Draco, y admiró la belleza del rubio. Él no era fuerte, pero si estaba bien definido, su blanca piel era extremadamente incitadora, llamando a Harry, pidiéndole que marque cada parte de Draco. Comenzó a distribuir chupones y besos en el cuello del rubio, luego descendió y empezó a mordisquear de un pezón - ya enrojecido - al otro. Sonrió cuando Draco gimió y se retorció debajo de él. Mientras mordisqueaba y lamía el pezón del rubio, su mano paseaba a través de su cuerpo, arrancando reacciones interesantes en Draco.  
  
Retiró los pantalones del Slytherin, que se quedó en ropa interior, y la excitación era evidente.  
  
\- Estamos animados, ¿eh? - bromeó, pero no pudo contener un gemido cuando el rubio movió una de sus piernas sobre el miembro de Harry.  
  
\- Por supuesto - sonrió de lado y besó al Gryffindor con voracidad, y Harry se apresuró a responder. - Pero creo que llevas demasiada ropa. Ellas me están molestando.  
  
\- Bueno, no podemos molestarnos, entonces. - Harry planeaba enrollar su camiseta para sacarla, pero Draco fue más rápido y ya había arrancado esa pieza de ropa irritante. Harry era visiblemente más fuerte que Draco, y más bronceado. El rubio luego retiró los pantalones de Harry, dejándolos a ambos sólo en ropa interior.  
  
Harry colocó a Draco en la cama de nuevo, recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio con una mano y con la otra retiró la última pieza de ropa de su novio, exponiendo totalmente la erección de Draco. Harry se puso más duro al ver lo excitado que estaba el rubio. Se quitó su propia ropa interior y Draco no perdió el tiempo, levantando las caderas, haciendo que las erecciones se tocaran. Ambos gimieron.  
  
Draco tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a lamer sus dedos mientras el moreno lo miraba, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo. Paró de lamer cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos, y Harry pronto introdujo un dedo en la entrada del otro, oyendo a Draco gemir. Era incómodo, pero luego se acostumbró y empezó a impulsar sus caderas, una señal de que Harry podía moverse. El moreno se apresuró a mover su dedo, disfrutando cada vez más de los gemidos que salían de la boca del Slytherin. Introdujo un segundo dedo, esperó hasta que Draco se acostumbrara para empezar después a moverlos.  
  
Ambos gimieron. Harry besó a Draco lenta y suavemente, añadiendo un tercer dedo e impulsándolos más rápido. Draco arqueó la espalda, llevando una mano a la nuca de Harry, aproximándolo para otro beso.  
  
\- Te quiero en mí. Ahora - Draco susurró de manera obscena, y Harry retiró sus dedos, ahora introduciendo su propio miembro. Draco gritó de dolor y placer.  
  
Harry esperó hasta que Draco se acostumbró a la invasión de su polla y comenzó a moverse, un viene y va que los llevó a ambos a la locura. Cada vez que Harry ingresaba acariciaba su próstata, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte. Draco comenzó a masturbarse al sentir que estaba llegando al clímax, empujando cada vez más rápido. Llegaron a la cúspide, al mismo tiempo, y Harry se dejó caer encima de Draco. Estaban sudorosos y jadeantes, y sonreían. Draco depositó un beso perezoso en los labios de Harry, y éste sacó su polla de dentro del rubio, a continuación, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y lo besó una vez más.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
Estuvieron en la Sala de los Menesteres durante un tiempo, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, y sólo decidieron arreglarse porque no deberían estar allí mucho tiempo - Pansy probablemente los estaría buscando, como siempre. Se limpiaron y comenzaron a vestirse nuevamente. Se besaron de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la Sala de los Menesteres.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
La mirada de Pansy estaba llena de diversión. Ver a Draco sentirse incómodo con su mirada era genial. Ver a Draco caminando de aquella manera tan divertida era un bono. Lo más sorprendente de Pansy es que ella se daba cuenta de todo, cualquier cosa. Lo que dificultaba todo cuando tratabas de esconderle algo a la chica.  
  
\- ¡Oh, qué hermoso! - Ella miró de Draco hacia Harry y volvió a mirar a Draco. - ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo les fue?  
  
\- Esto no es algo de lo que debas preguntar, ¿sabes? - A pesar del tono de la voz, las mejillas de Draco habían ganado una tonalidad rosada.  
  
\- ¡Guau! - Ella bromeó. - Lo siento entonces. Bueno, yo me voy. ¡Adiós chicos! - Y antes de irse, golpeó el trasero de Draco y pellizco el de Harry.  
  
Observaron a Pansy irse y Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido por lo que Pansy había dicho. La chica no tenía vergüenza, y no le importaba si alguien se sentía incómodo.  
  
\- Mi trasero me duele. - Se quejó Draco, mirando acusadoramente al Gryffindor.  
  
\- Oh, disculpa. - Pretendía hacerse el ofendido, pero luego sonrió. Se acercó a Draco y le susurró: - Pero yo sé que te gustó.  
  
\- Eso no lo puedo negar. - Sonrió y se movió otra vez, incomodo. - ¿Hey, Harry?  
  
\- ¿Eh? - Él acariciaba el cabello de Draco. Le gustaba el cabello del rubio, era suave.  
  
\- La próxima vez tú estarás abajo. - Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
\- Sí, quién sabe.  
  


**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

  
  
_Tres semanas más tarde._  
  
Tomó mucho tiempo – por no decir bastante - para que Ginny finalmente entendiera que no, que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conquistar a Harry. Porque Harry sólo tenía ojos para Draco, y eso no iba a cambiar.  
  
Lo que no quería decir que ella estuviera toda sonrisa. Oh, todo lo contrario.  
  
No es que Draco se incomodara, él estaba demasiado feliz con Harry para que le importara.  
  
Algunas cosas habían cambiado también, después de mucho tiempo. Ron y Hermione finalmente descubrieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y ahora estaban enamorados. A Draco le gustaba decir que se veían como dos tontos cuando estaban solos - y juntos. No es que les importase mucho, y sólo sonreían cuando él hacia el comentario.  
  
Pansy aún continuaba arrastrando a Blaise para lo que quisiera, pero al menos ahora las cosas no eran tan problemáticas.  
  
\- ¿En qué piensas, Dray? - Preguntó Harry, abrazando a Draco por detrás.  
  
\- Ah, sólo en cómo las cosas pasan rápido. - Se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Harry. - Y en que tú eres muy, muy sabroso.  
  
\- ¿Ah, sí? - Harry sonrió de lado y Draco sonrió de vuelta mientras empujaba al moreno contra la pared.  
  
\- Así es. - Y lo besó con avidez.  
  


* * *

  
 **Nota:** Draco Malfoy pertenece a Harry Potter, y solamente a él.

* * *

  
  


**FIN**


End file.
